Cross The Line
by bmirror
Summary: Para entender a mente de uma garota, é preciso ler o diário dela. Lily Evans está no último ano de Hogwarts e precisa confiar suas observações envolvendo tarefas atrasadas, amizades, e um jogador de quadribol metido que fica atormentando seus pensamentos.
1. Capítulo 1 : Cair de Cabeça

**Cross The Line**

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens da história pertencem à J.K. Rowling e não à mim. O que é uma pena, porque eu teria dado um fim bem menos trágico aos coitados. 

* * *

><p><strong>10 coisas para fazer antes de começar as aulas<strong>

_1- Arrumar as malas._

Sério. Eu deveria pelo menos procurar meus livros e dobrar minhas vestes. Ou pelo menos limpar o meu malão, ele está cheirando a madeira velha e meias sujas.

_2- Parar de brigar com Petunia._

Ok, esse item requer a colaboração _das duas_. Tudo bem que aparentemente eu sou a parte sã da família, mas ela bem que poderia parar de esbarrar em mim no corredor como se não me visse.

_3- Tentar ser legal com Vernon Dursley, o namorado salsichão de Petunia. _

Eu sei que isso é como pedir a paz mundial. E tudo bem que eu só vi o cara duas vezes na minha vida. Mas tenho que ser legal com esse esquisitão de Oxford, porque se um dia a Tunia casar com ele, eu tenho que ao menos PARECER feliz no casamento deles. Se é que vou ser convidada.

_4- Limpar a gaiola de Babooth_.

Como eu sou uma dona desnaturada, meu Deus. Não me admira que quando ela sai para caçar demora séculos para voltar.

_5- Pedir para Marlene levar as botas pretas dela._

Na verdade eu deveria pedir para ela me **dar** aquelas botas de vez. Elas ficam ótimas em mim. Além disso, Babooth pode ir buscar, ela é uma coruja forte.

_6- Comprar penas novas_.

Elas estariam ótimas se eu não as gastasse no meu diário.

_7- Costurar aquele rasgo na minha veste de inverno_.

Ou então eu terei muito mais que uma bunda congelada em dezembro.

_8- Visitar Severus pelo menos uma vez._

Eu sei que ele disse que eu estou evitando-o, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu estou evitando-o mesmo. Eu não tenho culpa se ele começou a ficar estranho ano passado. Isso é culpa daqueles amigos estranhos que ele fica fazendo. Se bem que se Petunia me visse falando com ele, provavelmente teria um infarto. Talvez eu devesse chamá-lo para vir aqui amanhã.

_9- Pintar o cabelo_.

Sério. Ninguém gosta de ruivos. Eu não os culpo. Que graça tem, um gene recessivo assim? Eu queria ter puxado o cabelo loiro da mamãe, assim como Tunia puxou. Espera aí, estou desejando ter o cabelo de Petunia? Isso sim é loucura. Talvez eu só deva pintar de preto. Aí eu ia ser notada.

_10- PARAR DE FAZER ESSAS MALDITAS LISTAS!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sexta Feira, 29 de Agosto, Noite.<strong>

Ok. Eu sou uma farsa.

Quando minha mãe entrou no quarto agora a pouco e perguntou se eu estava preparada para o último ano, eu disse que estava. Eu disse para ela que mal podia esperar para voltar para Hogwarts. Mas a questão é que não estou. Preparada, quero dizer.

Afinal, quem estaria?

Sinceramente, quem está preparado para ir para um lugar que foi como sua casa pela última vez? Quem está preparado para sofrer a pressão dos últimos exames antes de se formar? Mas o mais importante, quem está preparado para lidar com James Potter mais um ano?

Bem, não eu, obviamente. E tenho certeza que Marlene, minha melhor amiga, não está também. Mas eu digo isso porque conheço Marlene muito bem, não porque ela tem uma aversão aos marotos (sério, quem se denomina 'Maroto', afinal?) como eu. Quero dizer, ela não gosta deles, mas é porque eu não gosto, e é isso que uma boa amiga faz: odeia quem sua melhor amiga odeia. Só que como eles nunca fizeram nada para ela, ela não os odeia exatamente. Só os acha infantis.

Tudo bem, ela está certa. Eles são infantis mesmo. Principalmente Potter. Lene diz que ele faz tudo aquilo para chamar a minha atenção. Eu digo para ela não encher o saco (porque é obviamente mentira). Ele faz aquilo porque gosta de chamar a atenção de todas as meninas de Hogwarts. Ele tentou me incluir nesse grupo, mas eu o detesto desde o dia que foi um estúpido com Severus no Expresso Hogwarts, então eu não poderia ter nada com ele. E é esse o motivo pelo qual ele não me deixa em paz.

Mas tudo bem, porque eu passei as férias inteiras estudando a azaração da língua presa, então ai dele se tentar falar alguma coisa desagradável para a minha pessoa.

Por falar em desagradável, vi Severus sentado na colina atrás de casa hoje. Acho que ele estava esperando que eu fosse lá encontrá-lo, como fazia todos os outros verões. Quer dizer, até ele me chamar de _sangue-ruim_, e começar a andar com o Malfoy, Lestrange e aqueles brutamontes do Crabbe. Não sei por que ele faz isso. É tão óbvio que eles vão ser comensais assim que colocarem os pés fora de Hogwarts! Espero que Severus não se torne um também. Acho que eu seria capaz de morrer de desgosto.

Pensando bem, eu não quero nem mais saber dele. Talvez Potter esteja certo em odiá-lo. Talvez Severus seja realmente um imbecil.

Meu Deus, não acredito que cogitei a possibilidade de James Potter estar certo em algo.

Além do mais, acho que só estou irritada com ele momentaneamente. Severus, quero dizer. Acho que é porque aquela Bellatrix Black me chamou de _sangue sujo_ na frente dele e ele não fez nada.

Bom, eu esperava que ele fizesse o que? Empunhasse a varinha e azarasse Bellatrix? Tá legal, Lily Evans. No dia que Severus me defender na frente dos novos amiguinhos dele, eu beijo um hipogrifo. Mesmo com o bafo de doninhas mortas e tudo mais.

Talvez eu devesse começar a chamá-lo de Snape, como todos. Já que ele não é mais meu amigo e tudo mais. Ou eu devesse chamá-lo de _ranhoso_. É, ele merecia umas humilhações da minha parte de vez em quando.

E eu...

...espera aí, que barulho é esse?

Ah, droga. O _ranhoso_está jogando pedrinhas na minha janela.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexta Feira, 29 de Agosto, Quase meia noite.<strong>

Tudo bem, expliquei tudo que eu queria falar para Severus.

Acho que depois disso, não seremos mais amigos. Só digo que ele estava bem vermelho (mesmo com toda aquela pele pálida que ele tem) quando voltou marchando para a casa.

Eu acho sinceramente que ele estava esperando eu pular no pescoço dele e dizer que estava morrendo de saudades.

Pst, até parece.

Assim que ele abriu a boca, eu falei, bem curta e grossa mesmo:

- O que é que você quer? – E juro, ele ficou até meio boquiaberto pela minha grosseria repentina.

- Eu...quero só conversar. – ele falou, olhando para mim por trás daquela cortina oleosa de cabelos.

- Não acho que seria bom para sua reputação ser visto conversando com uma nascida trouxa. – respondi, girando uma mecha de cabelos no meu dedo. Fiquei esperando ele falar alguma coisa, mas ele ficou só me olhando. Quando eu ia virando para voltar para casa, ele falou:

- Lily...

Confesso, fiquei meio surpresa de ouvir a voz dele tão suplicante. Mas isso não me abalou. Assim que eu virei, estava mais brava do que antes. Como ele tem coragem de falar tão suave quando está sozinho e soar como um imbecil perto dos amigos sonserinos dele?

Me estressei: falei tudo que queria ter falado nesses dois últimos anos. Falei que não o conhecia mais, que ele me tratava como um lixo quando estava perto dos amigos, que ele não tinha o direito de suplicar minha amizade depois de me ofender na escola. Fiquei uma boa meia hora gritando com ele.

E sabe o que ele fez? Deu uma risada desdenhosa e começou a falar um monte de coisas sem sentido, que eu me certifiquei de não prestar atenção. Me segurei para não virar e deixar ele falando sozinho. Mas quando ele falou que eu estava agindo diferente por causa de James Potter, eu não aguentei. O olhei com ódio,disse um "Boa noite, _Snape_" e voltei para a casa, batendo a porta.

Quando eu olhei da janela, ele não estava mais lá. Então tá, oficialmente eu não estou nem aí para ele.

Em compensação, para a minha noite não ficar completamente perdida e depressiva, assim que cheguei no meu quarto, Rabow, a coruja-da-torre de Marlene, estava esperando com um pergaminho enrolado na pata. Desenrolei feliz e o coloquei na gaiola (suja) de Babooth, que o recebeu com uma bicada carinhosa.

Marlene passou o verão inteiro na América do Sul, então fiquei feliz de ouvir notícias dela. Abri o pergaminho rapidamente e li:

* * *

><p><em>Buenas Noches, Muchacha!<em>

_Como vai, dona Lily Evans? Sente falta da sua melhor amiga? Pois é, a melhor amiga sente sua falta! Como tem passado esses dois meses sem mim? Mal? Muito mal? Não se preocupe, em dois dias nos veremos de novo, aí tudo estará bem._

_Por falar nisso, tem como você chegar mais cedo na segunda? É que minha mãe vai me deixar lá por volta das 9:30 am, e não quero ficar sozinha. Sabe como é, para o caso dos futuros comensais aparecerem._

_Um super abraço e um beijo nas nádegas,_

_M.M._

_PS: você NUNCA vai adivinhas o que aconteceu. Eu fui inocentemente comprar meu material hoje, lá no beco diagonal, e encontro quem? James Potter e Sirius Black! Mas sabe o que foi mais impressionante? Eles foram super simpáticos! Tipo, simpático do estilo que você gostaria de conversar. James até deu uma cotovelada em Sirius quando ele fez uma piadinha sem graça. E nem perguntou de você, nem nada. Só ficou lá sorrindo (já reparou que ambos têm sorrisos lindos?) me ouvindo contar sobre o Peru. Sério, acha que podemos parar de odiá-los agora?_

_PS2: Não se preocupe, já guardei o coturno preto que você adora no malão._

* * *

><p>Sorri lendo a carta. Marlene sempre me pedia para ir mais cedo para a estação, mas a questão é que eu SEMPRE ia mais cedo, independente dela pedir ou não. Papai me levava até a estação, esperava eu entrar (já que ele não podia por ser trouxa) e ia trabalhar na cidade. Só que geralmente eu ficava lá esperando Lene chegar, sozinha, porque ela sempre chegava quando o trem tava quase saindo.<p>

Procurei um papel de pergaminho e respondi rápido:

* * *

><p>Cara Srta. MacKinnon,<p>

É óbvio que senti sua falta. Assim que sei que sentiu a minha.

Prepare-se para me contar tudo sobre a América do Sul (aliás, não acredito que contou para _James Potter_ antes de contar para mim), já que minhas férias foram entediantes e não tenho histórias o suficiente.

Ah, sim, estarei lá às 9:30 am (como eu faço todos os anos), e trate de não se atrasar, para, sabe como é, não sofrer com os futuros comensais.

Beijos e abraços,

L.E.

PS: É óbvio que NÃO podemos parar de odiá-los. Você sabe que eles só estão sendo simpáticos porque deviam estar planejando alguma coisa.

PS2: Me dê aquelas botas de uma vez!

* * *

><p>Esperei Rabow beber a água da gaiola e amarrei o pergaminho em sua perna. Levei-o até a janela e ele logo alçou vôo. Fiquei olhando-o voar fazendo sombra na lua por um tempo, até que fez uma curva para a direita e sumiu de vista.<p>

Fechei a janela, porque não quero acordar com dor de garganta amanhã. Mas acontece que quando eu fui fechar a cortina, tinha certeza que vi uma sombra escura (com cabelos oleosos) me espiar da janela da casa do lado.

Fiquei brava, porque me espiar era privilégio dos meus amigos, então eu simplesmente mostrei o dedo do meio para a janela vizinha.

Muita classe, eu sei.


	2. Capítulo 2: A Ponte Sensível

**Cross The Line**

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens da história pertencem à J.K. Rowling e não à mim. O que é uma pena, porque eu teria dado um fim bem menos trágico aos coitados. 

* * *

><p><strong>5 motivos pelo qual eu não posso mais confiar em Marlene McKinnon:<strong>

**5- **Ela sempre me fala que estou bonita, mesmo uma vez ela me deixando sair com um risco enorme de delineador na bochecha, porque não queria se atrasar para a festa de natal do Clube do Slugue. Só percebi quando Amos Diggory ficou encarando meu rosto por mais ou menos 15min, enquanto eu divagava sobre a poção zumbi, e percebi que algo estava errado, porque um homem _daquele_ não me encararia tão centrado.

**4- **Por ela ser popular e extrovertida eu não, ela às vezes desaparece entre as aulas (e depois delas), me deixando completamente sozinha vagando pelo castelo, como um fantasma ruivo esquecido. Quando estou perto de Emmeline Vance, da Lufa-Lufa, posso matar meu tempo com ela, mas isso é raro, já que ela _também_ é extrovertida e popular.

**3- **Ela não quer me dar as botas pretas de jeito nenhum. Ela ganhou de natal há dois anos atrás, e a mãe dela comprou numa loja trouxa, ou seja: é a minha cara. Tudo bem, são coturnos pretos, mas eles estranhamente femininos, e é o meu tamanho. Lene sempre reclama que aperta os pés dela.

**2- **Ela não concorda com a minha decisão de me tornar morena. Ela acha que eu sou linda (a mesma bobagem de sempre) com os meus cabelos ruivos e não deveria tentar mudá-los. Para ela é fácil falar, ela nasceu com cabelos castanhos e ondulados. Ou seja: perfeitos.

**1- _Já são 10:30 am e ela ainda não chegou na estação!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda-Feira, 1º de Setembro, Estação King Cross.<strong>

Eu fico me perguntando o que as pessoas acham de mim.

Quero dizer, claro, no momento, devem estar pensando que eu fui abandonada, porque estou sentada nesse banco a uma hora e Babooth está começando a ficar agitada. Estou dizendo, se Marlene não aparecer em 10 minutos, eu vou entrar e abandonar _ela._

Isso é tão típico dela.

Ano passado, quando ganhamos a taça de quadribol, eu pedi para ela me esperar enquanto eu passava rímel (Sério. Eu tenho cílios muito claros. Esse ano implorei para minha mãe para irmos comprar um rímel forte. Deu certo, acabei comprando um chamado "Carbono Negro" – se isso não é forte, não sei o que vai ser), mas ela reclamou que tinha que descer logo, já que ela era uma das batedoras e as pessoas estavam esperando a sua presença. Acabou que eu fiquei sozinha sentada nas poltronas perto da janela com Petta Gretews e Stephen Afloe, dois esquisitões do quarto ano. Nem Potter me deu atenção (não que eu estava querendo, mas geralmente é o que ele faz) porque _ele_ é capitão do time e as pessoas definitivamente querem a presença _dele_ por perto.

Mas pensando bem, se eu fosse como Marlene, todo mundo ia querer minha presença por perto. Isso só prova que eu deveria me tornar morena logo. Claro que se eu não fosse tão..._hm,_ desprovida de atributos femininos, eu nem ia precisar me preocupar com a cor do meu cabelo. Talvez eu devesse entrar para o time de quadribol. Sabe, para ver se assim eu fico mais popular.

Arg, quem eu estou querendo enganar, eu não consigo nem pegar um pergaminho caindo da mesa, quanto mais uma bola em movimento à 200m do chão.

Acho que vou começar a me maquiar mais. Quero dizer, não só usar mais o meu "Carbono Negro", mas base, blush e batom. Eu tenho que me esforçar a manter essa meta, porque na realidade eu sempre tenho preguiça de passar maquiagem de manhã. Geralmente eu estou com muito sono, então eu passo o rímel mal e meus olhos ficam meio grudados o dia todo.

Mas isso são detalhes.

Acho que também tenho que trabalhar meu lado psicológico. Marlene diz que eu sou muito sensível, e fico chateada com qualquer coisinha. Eu acho que não sou. Eu simplesmente não gosto de ser ofendida, oras. Na verdade não conheço ninguém que goste. Talvez aquele esquisitão do Lovegood, mas eu acho que é porque ele não entende direito quando é uma ofensa. Uma vez ele _agradeceu_ quando Black disse que ele estava parecendo uma fada mordente com as vestes azuis que ele usou na festa de natal. Sério. O negócio era metálico.

Mas estou fugindo do assunto. A questão aqui é a minha personalidade. Eu nem tenho culpa, se você parar para pensar. É conhecimento geral que ruivos são esquentadinhos. Meu pai é, e eu sou. Eu tento não parecer muito, mas eu sei que sou. Lembro que uma vez discuti com Marlene por uma bobeira (que eu nem lembro no momento) e a sala comunal inteira ficou em silêncio para ouvir nossos berros. Foi a pior briga que tivemos. Mas fizemos as pazes no dia seguinte, porque ela me ofereceu uma grande tigela de sorvete de creme, que é a minha fraqueza.

Caramba. Já são quase onze horas. Onde é que ela está? Juro que não vou ficar para trás esperando ela e acenando para os meus companheiros indo embora no trem.

Snape acabou de passar por mim, mas eu me encolhi atrás da pilastra e acho que ele não me viu. Em todo caso, Babooth resolveu esse momento para piar alto, então isso definitivamente chamou a atenção dele. Mas seja lá o que passou por sua mente, ele já passou pela passagem da plataforma, então estou relativamente segura.

Onde está Marlene? Vou contar até cinco, e se ela não aparecer, vou me levantar e entrar na plataforma. Estou falando seríssimo. Eu deveria pelo menos entrar e deixar minhas coisas lá dentro. Quase todo mundo já entrou. Remus e Peter acabaram de passar por aqui, mas acho que também não me viram. É isso. Estou levantando. Estou indo e...

Ah, ela chegou.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais tarde, Expresso de Hogwarts.<strong>

Contei para Lene sobre o meu plano de me tornar uma Nova Lily: começar a me maquiar mais e ser menos emotiva. Ela achou bom, mas acha que eu desistirei de passar maquiagem na primeira semana. Diz ela que eu não preciso de maquiagem para atrair olhares masculinos. Eu falei que Tommy Sullivan (um garoto do quarto ano que me segue o tempo todo) não conta, já que ele só gosta de mim porque uma vez eu fiz o dever de herbologia para ele.

- Em quem vamos nos focar esse ano? Já que não temos mais Diggory entre nós? – Marlene profere as palavras que eu queria esquecer.

Amos Diggory se formou ano passado. Tenho certeza que a população feminina de Hogwarts está um pouco mais perto de um colapso cerebral por isso. Confesso que eu só ia aos jogos de quadribol para vê-lo jogar (mas não posso revelar isso para Marlene, porque sempre digo que é por ela). E uma vez eu briguei com uma menina do terceiro ano porque ambas queríamos sentar atrás dele no salão principal. Nem preciso dizer quem ganhou. Nós sabemos quem é a ruiva esquentada aqui.

- Eu não sei – respondi, olhando para a janela tristemente, sendo a dramalhona que sou – Talvez devêssemos esquecer os homens. E, sabe como é, nos tornar freiras.

Marlene olhou para mim, esperando eu completar a minha frase. Mas quando ela viu que eu estava falando sério, jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Na verdade, ela jogou o corpo inteiro para trás e riu.

Então ela parou, olhou para mim e para esse diário que estou escrevendo no momento, e agora está fazendo movimentos como se quisesse... Ei..!

**Os 5 homens mais bonitos de Hogwarts** – Por Marlene McKinnon e Lily Evans.

5- **Greg Davies – **Capitão e artilheiro do time da Corvinal. Fala sério, Os olhos dele são lindos e o cabelo dele é super brilhante. Sem comentar o fato que ele tem _aquele_ físico de jogador de quadribol. _L.E.: Que pena que ele namorou todas as setimantistas ano passado. E provavelmente fará o mesmo esse ano._

4- **Remus Lupin** – O maroto quietinho. Ele tem aquele charme misterioso que ninguém sabe sobre o que ele está pensando. E ele também tem olhos bem bonitos. Sem contar que é sempre sensual pensar em bagunçar a vida de um monitor. _L.E.: Tudo bem, __ele__ é alguém que eu gostaria de conversar mais um pouco. Se ele parasse de andar com os amigos problemáticos que ele tem. Mas ainda assim, não faz o meu tipo._

3- **Tiberius McLaggen – **O Lufa-Lufa sem talentos. Tudo bem que ele não tem nada de especial – tirando aquele corpo maravilhoso que Deus sabe-se lá como ele arranjou. E o rosto dele é meio carrancudo. Mas não seria maravilhoso conversar com ele às sós num armário de vassouras? _L.E.: Bom, você o definiu certo mesmo: ele não tem nada de especial. Mas ele é bem bonitinho e sim, ia ser ótimo conversar com ele num lugar bem apertado._

2-** James Potter **– O delicioso artilheiro da Grifinória. Eu sei que irei ser xingada até a 9ª geração por colocar essa opção na lista, mas você não pode negar que ele é bonito. Ele tem um sorriso maravilhoso, e como nosso companheiro Davies, um corpo lindo – eu sei porque ele é meu companheiro de time, e eu já o vi sem camisa vááárias vezes. _L.E.:_ _Você pirou. Não vou nem comentar._

1-** Sirius Black** – O travesso gostosinho. – Ah sim. Ele sim é um pedacinho de doce que eu gostaria de provar. Ele também tem um corpo lindo, olhos lindos, um sorriso lindo E um cabelo lindo. Ah, e você tem que admitir que ele tem um ótimo senso de humor. _L.E.: Sério, qual é o seu problema? Colocar esse babaca em primeiro lugar? Você não está no seu juízo perfeito. _

_L.E. prefere não associar seu nome à essa lista sem sentido que possui o nome de não um, mas três marotos._

* * *

><p><strong>Bem mais tarde, Expresso Hogwarts.<strong>

Ok, talvez Marlene esteja certa. Não sobre a lista, ainda não concordo com a posição que ela colocou _algumas_ pessoas. Mas sobre _eles_ estarem diferentes.

Estava eu aqui, saboreando uma deliciosa varinha de alcaçuz que comprei da moça do carrinho dos doces e observando Marlene babar no casaco que ela estava usando como travesseiro, quando a porta do compartimento se abriu e Alice e Emmeline entraram sorrindo.

Fiquei feliz em vê-las, porque estava com saudades e me senti momentaneamente mal por não ter me correspondido com elas no verão. Mas elas aparentemente não ligaram porque me contaram animadas como foi a viagem ao Egito (de Alice) e à França (de Emmeline). Alice cortou o cabelo bem curtinho no verão, e eu deixei anotado que é um penteado que eu poderia fazer assim que me tornar morena. Emme diz que na França as mulheres só usam cabelo chanel.

Mas enfim, estávamos conversando sobre um passeio mágico dentro das pirâmides que Alice fez, quando a porta se abriu de novo. Eu imediatamente fechei a cara e olhei para a janela. Porque estavam lá parados Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black e James Potter.

Evitei contato visual enquanto eles se cumprimentavam e conversavam (Alice sentou-se reta no banco e ficou mais sorridente, reparei). Marlene acordou com o barulho e secou a baba no canto da boca. Logo ela entrou na conversa deles. Quer dizer, ela está no direito dela. E ela não consegue odiá-los de verdade. Eles nunca foram maus de verdade para ela. Além do que, ela e Potter fazem parte do mesmo time. Tenho certeza que eles se dão muito bem nos treinos.

_Nota mental: assistir a um treino de quadribol para saber se eles se dão bem._

Então estava eu lá, alheia a qualquer conversa, lendo meu diário e fingindo que era um livro importante, quando ouço a seguinte frase:

- E você Evans, passou bem o verão?

Bem. Não tinha certeza se ele queria realmente saber ou só queria ser formal e educado. Mas depois eu percebi que Potter _nunca_ era formal e educado, só um arrogante metido à besta.

Mas ele também nunca estava disposto a conversar, porque acho que ele só realmente falou comigo para: a) me provocar sobre eu ser amiga de Severus e b) quando me importunava para eu sair com ele. Mesmo assim, eu respondi:

- Eu..hm, passei sim, obrigada.

Porque ao contrário de alguém, EU sabia ser educada. Não educada o suficiente para perguntar como tinha sido o verão dele – o que Potter obviamente estava esperando, já que ele abriu e fechou a boca como se estivesse com uma resposta preparada. Ao invés disso, ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes (o que foi estranho, porque ele sempre sorri o máximo que consegue para fazer as meninas suspirarem) e falou "Que bom".

Olhei para frente, para ver se Marlene tinha notado essa estranheza, mas ela estava toda sorrisos para o Black. Fiquei um pouco brava, porque eu realmente esperava que isso não significasse que ela estava realmente FLERTANDO com ele, já que, sabe como é, ela tinha posto ele em primeiro lugar na lista e tudo mais.

Fiquei encarando a paisagem (que já estava ficando escura) até eles se tocarem que eu não estava a fim de conversa. Mas como as meninas respondiam animadas, eles ficaram um bom tempo na nossa cabine. Pelo menos Potter não tentou me incluir de novo. O que eu fiquei grata.

Mas assim que eles saíram para "colocar as vestes" (como disse Frank), eu fuzilei Lene com o olhar. Ela fingiu que não entendeu e disse que era melhor nós colocarmos nossas vestes também.

Tsc, ai dela se ela começar a flertar com marotos nos corredores desse jeito.

* * *

><p><strong>Muito mais tarde, sala comunal da Grifinória<strong>

Ah! Como eu senti saudades desse lugar!

Da comida gostosa de Hogwarts, da sala quentinha da Grifinória!

A cerimônia do chapéu não foi muito diferente das outras. Só que agora eu comecei a me sentir mais saudosista. Queria eu estar entrando em Hogwarts, assim eu ia poder viver tudo isso de novo. O Prof. Dumbleodore não disse nada demais, só nos avisou que a floresta proibida era isso – proibida, e os aluninhos novos foram sorteados.

Bem, no final da ceia eu estava completamente cheia de tanto me empanturrar (sério Dumbleodore, precisava mesmo colocar esse sorvete de creme maravilhoso para me mimar?) e extremamente cansada, porque eu não dormi nada no trem.

Então quando nos mandaram de volta para nossas casas, eu larguei Marlene lá no Salão e voltei correndo. Alice levantou rápido porque ela é monitora e esqueceu de ir coordenar os novatos. Ela acenou para Remus (que também é monitor) e ele também foi correndo ajudar.

Eu, pelo contrário, fui empurrando os primeranistas e os segundanistas para fora do meu caminho até chegar na frente do quadro da mulher gorda.

Foi aí que eu percebi que eu não sabia a senha.

Confesso que eu fiquei um pouco frustrada comigo mesma por não ter perguntado para ninguém. Graças à minha cabeça dura, eu tive que apoiar na parede e esperar alguém chegar para me resgatar e me deixar entrar na minha própria sala comunal.

E graças ao meu terrível carma, esse alguém foi James Potter. Sozinho.

Eu o encarei, cogitando a possibilidade de esperar a próxima pessoa aparecer, mas ele me olhou e falou:

- Precisa da senha? – no qual eu fui obrigada a concordar envergonhada. – Não tem problema – ele completou, olhando para a mulher gorda – _Lagarto d'ouro_.

- Hm, obrigada – agradeci, esperando ele entrar. Mas ele sorriu (de novo, sem mostrar os dentes quase...bem, quase modesto) e apontou para dentro da sala, gesticulando para eu entrar antes. Agradeci de novo e entrei.

Isso foi bem estranho. Essa troca de gentilezas, quero dizer. Nós nunca somos gentis um com o outro. Por isso eu me virei para perguntar qual era a dele, mas Potter já estava se largando nas poltronas em frente à lareira.

O que é uma droga, já que eu planejava sentar ali.

Olhei cobiçadoramente para aquele lugar quentinho e fui sentar no sofá perto da janela. O que também era legal, mas eu _realmente _queria sentar perto do fogo. Por isso, quando Alice entrou com os novatos, eu ainda estava encarando James Potter com um olhar nada amigável.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, sentando-se perto de mim e colocando os pés na mesinha em frente – brigaram de novo?

- Não – eu falei, acenando para Marlene que estava entrando com uns sextanistas – Ele só roubou meu lugar na cara dura.

- Ah, Lily. Pensei que fosse sério.

- Mas é sério! – falei, um pouco indignada com sua indiferença. Lene perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas Alice acenou com a mão, fazendo descaso.

- Ah, Potter? – ela disse, sentando-se. Viu? Está aí um ser humano que me conhece melhor do que eu mesma.

Eu revirei os olhos e olhei para onde ele estava sentado (o **meu** lugar, diga-se de passagem). Os outros marotos haviam se juntado a ele e agora eles estavam rindo algo de alguma piada que Black contava.

- Escuta, vocês acham que ele está diferente? – Marlene perguntou.

- Não – falei alto, sobrepondo o "sim" de Alice. Elas me olharam. – Ué. Eu não vi nada de diferente nele. Esperem começar as aulas. Ele vai começar a sair com as sextanistas e azarar Snape nos corredores. Aí vocês vão morder a língua.

- Ai Lily. Você nunca percebe as coisas, né? – Lene perguntou, rindo com Alice. – Ele está diferente sim. Acho que está mais ...maduro.

Revirei os olhos. Ah, qual é.

- Aham. Isso até ele roubar as cuecas de Snape e pendurá-las na estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

Elas riram, mas não concordaram.

O que me faz pensar que quem não percebe as coisas são elas.

- Vocês viram como Bernard Fenwick está bonitinho? – Marlene mudou de assunto. Eu afundei no sofá, descrente.

- Lene, ele está no quinto ano – falei, tentando fazê-la chegar à razão.

- O que é que tem? Ele cresceu 10 cm no verão. Vê? – ela disse, apontando indiscretamente para onde ele e uns amigos conversavam numa mesa. – E ele passou as férias na Austrália, por isso tá super bronzeado. Está gostosíssimo. Acho que deveríamos incluir ele na lista, Lils.

Alice teve um acesso de riso que atraiu a atenção da sala inteira. Eu fingi que não as conhecia e comecei a analisar a tapeçaria em frente atentamente.

- Vocês fizeram uma lista? – ela perguntou, assim que se acalmou um pouco. Eu fiquei incrivelmente vermelha, mas Lene concordou com a cabeça.

- Aham. Minhas próximas vítimas. – Ela piscou para Bernard, descaradamente. Eu me afundei ainda mais no estofado. – e a Lily aqui vai me ajudar, não é, Lils?

Marlene sempre me usa como uma "ponte" para chegar em suas conquistas. Eu sempre tenho que ir falar com os caras para apresentar Marlene, mesmo ela não precisando nada daquilo já que todo mundo conhecia ela. Mas ela diz que uma garota ir falar sobre ela mesma é o fim.

Ou pior: às vezes ela me leva em um "encontro-duplo". É horrível. Eu simplesmente não tenho nada a ver com nenhum dos amigos que seus companheiros levam, e acaba que eu sempre fico encarando o copo de cerveja amanteigada enquanto Lene e seu pretendente se agarram.

- Se você incluir James Potter, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black em suas "próximas vítimas" eu juro que paro de falar com você. – anunciei.

- Ai Lily, pare de ser tão _Drama Queen_ – ela falou, olhando para o grupo perto da lareira. – Vai que você quebra a sua própria regra?

Eu nem perdi meu tempo respondendo esse absurdo. Apenas acariciei minha barriga cheia de peru e sorvete de creme e bocejei.

_Nota Mental: manter Marlene por perto para ela não cair na lábia de nenhum dos marotos._

* * *

><p><em>na: meus fofitos, se alguém estiver lendo isso, posso pedir para deixar um review? só pra, sabe como é, saber se está agradando e essas coisas :)_


	3. Capítulo 3: Quadribol e suas porcarias

**Cross The Line**

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens da história pertencem à J.K. Rowling e não à mim. O que é uma pena, porque eu teria dado um fim bem menos trágico aos coitados.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinta feira, 4 de setembro, Aula de Feitiços.<strong>

Fala sério, a gente percebe que poderia ter tido _um pouquinho_ mais de férias quando ainda é o terceiro dia de aula e você já está atrasada nas lições.

Tudo bem que estamos no ano dos N.I.E.M.s, mas seria de se esperar que tivéssemos pelo menos um pouco de descanso na primeira semana. Quer dizer, a Profa. McGonagall quase ocupou toda a minha agenda só com as tarefas dela, e ela sabe (bem, ela é a minha professora, ela _tem_ que saber não é?) que eu sou péssima em transfiguração e preciso de mais de uma semana para praticar qualquer coisa que ela peça. E o Prof. Slughorn? Eu realmente achei que ele gostasse de mim. Mas se ele realmente o fizesse, não pediria uma redação de dois rolos de pergaminho sobre os usos da Pedra de Gwynteh. Quer dizer, eu acho que nem _dá_ pra falar dois pergaminhos sobre a Pedra de Gwynteh. É só uma pedra idiota que cura uma febre mais idiota ainda – que você só pega se nadar com algas venenosas por mais de duas horas, mas sério, _QUEM _vai fazer isso?

Mas tudo bem, hoje vou para a biblioteca depois do jantar e juro que só saio de lá quando tiver terminado tudo. Mesmo porque, posso copiar a redação do Prof. Slughorn de um livro, porque tenho quase certeza que ele não as lê. E eu copio as coisas bem rápido, então eu já terei uma tarefa a menos para fazer.

E agora...Ah não, Prof. Flitwick! Por favor, não passe lição você também!

Droga.

Parece que eu vou ter que ficar mais um pouquinho na biblioteca.

O que, se você pensar bem, não é tão ruim. Marlene vai ter teste de quadribol hoje à noite, então eu ia ficar sozinha... É bom que eu tenha a companhia da minha querida Madame Pince. Mesmo que às vezes eu faça um pouco de barulho (tudo bem, foi só uma vez, e foi porque Emmeline estava contando uma história _muito _engraçada) e ela xingue tanto que eu não consiga entender – quer dizer, ela começou a misturar inglês e francês, era meio impossível de se compreender . Mas agora que estarei sozinha, vou ficar quietinha e vou ser o modelo perfeito de como uma estudante de Hogwarts deve ser.

- Por que você não vem assistir o teste? – Lene sussurrou enquanto Flitwick escrevia alguma coisa na lousa em cima de seu banquinho (sério, é tão engraçadinho ele usar esse banquinho pra lá e pra cá).

Falei para ela que estava atrasadíssima em todas as tarefas (o que eu não tenho certeza se ela entenderia, porque ela também não tinha começado a fazer nenhuma), e que precisava começar a escrever a redação de Poções. Além do que, Marlene já estava no time com absoluta certeza. Potter só fazia esses testes por mera formalidade.

Quando falei isso pra ela, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não é não. Hannigan se formou ano passado, lembra-se? Precisamos encontrar outro batedor. Jam- digo, Potter me disse que talvez aquele aluno do quinto ano, o Cleant, se daria bem. Mas não sei, ele me parece muito fraco para ser um batedor. Não parece, Lils? – ela perguntou, me olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Eu concordei com a cabeça, mesmo não fazendo idéia de quem era Cleant e/ou de como o físico de um batedor deveria ser.

Marlene era magrinha e (aparentemente) mirradinha, mas ela tinha uma força tremenda e um soco _extremamente_ dolorido. Sei disso porque uma vez me recusei a levantar da cama e ela apelou à força bruta para me tirar de lá. Nunca mais faço isso.

- Vamos lá, o que é que custa? Eu te ajudo a fazer as tarefas no salão comunal, depois – ela continuou. Confesso que me fez considerar, Lene era muito boa em Transfiguração, e ela poderia me ensinar. Mas não concordei de imediato, não queria que ela pensasse que eu era assim tão fácil. – Aposto que todos os melhores amigos dos outros jogadores estarão lá.

Balancei a cabeça, pensativa. Tsc, menina tola, utilizando chantagem emocional.

- Ah, Lils...você ia assistir todos os treinos quando estávamos no quarto ano...

Tenho certeza que se ela soubesse que eu ia para ver o _irmão_ dela jogando, ela não falaria isso. Mas me senti um pouco mal por isso, então concordei em ir. Marlene deu um gritinho animada, e eu me vi na obrigação de lhe dar um soco por baixo da mesa para calá-la.

É uma completa mentira – eu não assistir mais os treinos dela, quero dizer. Tudo bem, eu parei de ir ver quando Miguel, o irmão mais velho de Lene, se formou, deixando o cargo de goleiro livre. Mas confesso que quadribol meio que perdeu a graça depois disso. Isso, claro, até eu descobrir a maravilha que Amos Diggory era em campo. Mas, como tudo que é bom, logo foi tirado de mim.

Agora, acho bom Potter escolher alguém bem bonitinho para ser o outro batedor, porque, francamente, eu preciso de mais motivação para ir assistir os jogos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais tarde, Aula de História da Magia<strong>.

Alguém deveria dar um toque ao Prof. Binns.

Tipo, nada demais, só um "Ei parceiro, não está na hora de se aposentar e curtir o restinho dos anos dourados?". Não é por nada, eu só me preocupo com a saúde e a idade avançada dele. Quer dizer, hoje ele começou a tossir tanto que achei que iríamos presenciar uma cena trágica ali.

Não que a sua quase-morte tivesse algum efeito na aula, porque ele simplesmente parou de tossir e continuou a falar da rebelião dos centauros de 1422.

Sério, chocante.

Enfim. Marlene está trocando bilhetinhos com James Potter há um tempo. Acho que desde antes do ataque-da-tosse. O que eles têm para falar tanto? Eu sei que eles não se _odeiam_, mas eles também não são _amigos_.

Quer dizer, eu acho né.

Eu tento não fazer muito caso disso, mas como é que se pode ficar indiferente quando sua melhor amiga fica se correspondendo com um idiota cabeçudo a aula toda?

Talvez se eu me aproximar um pouquinho eu consiga ler o que eles estã-

Droga.

Fui descoberta.

_Filipe Darkhour, o primeiro centauro a propor a unificação dos povos e a divisão das terras mágicas da Escócia, foi expulso do bando e morto por gigantes em 1431. Filipe não esperava mudanças imediat-_

* * *

><p><strong>Mais tarde, Almoço.<strong>

Marlene me interrogou o caminho inteiro do primeiro andar até aqui sobre o porquê de eu estar parcialmente inclinada em cima dela durante a aula. Eu disse que era para ver a lousa melhor. Ela disse que não fazia sentido, porque o Prof. Binns não escreve nada na lousa **há anos** (com ênfase nos "anos"). Mas aí eu mostrei minhas brilhantes anotações sobre o centauro Filipe (feitas de última hora) para provar que minhas intenções eram puramente acadêmicas.

Não sei se colou, mas ela não me perguntou mais nada depois disso.

Mas também, nós já estávamos na porta do salão principal , e ela nunca fala muito quando tem comida por perto.

Na verdade, ela é quem deveria estar sendo interrogada aqui. Não fui _eu_que fiquei de segredinhos a aula toda com o capitão de quadribol que até o início do verão **nós duas** odiávamos.

Tentei introduzir o assunto casualmente, tipo "interessante a aula hoje, não é? E aquela parte que o professor falou sobre a tomada de terras mágicas? Você não achou interessante, Lene? Não? Não ouviu? O que você estava fazendo para não ter ouvido essa parte tão importante da história?"; mas ela só engasgou com o seu arroz de tanto rir e disse que já era um milagre não ter dormido.

O que, tecnicamente, era verdade.

De qualquer maneira, eu não pude continuar o assunto, porque Alice chegou toda esbaforida e sentou-se do meu lado. Depois que se serviu, ela anunciou para quem quisesse ouvir:

- Sirius Black é um imbecil!

Marlene deu os ombros e começou a fazer montinhos de feijão por todo o prato. Eu balancei a cabeça e a olhei.

- Isso já sabemos – falei, empurrando o prato do almoço e pegando uma tigela para me servir do sorvete de creme. – O que ele fez agora?

- Aquela _anta_ – ela falou, tão irritada que nem se importou que estava voando arroz da sua boca para todo lado – falou para quase todos os alunos do primeiro ano que é muito _agradável_ nadar no lago negro. _No lago negro!_ Estão entendendo o que isso significa? Eu passei a última hora tentando impedir crianças de pular nos tentáculos da lula gigante!

Eu tentei não rir, para demonstrar minha solidariedade à Alice. Mas a imagem dela puxando crianças pela gola me fez engasgar com o sorvete. Se Alice percebeu, disfarçou, o que eu achei ótimo, assim não ia precisar me explicar.

- Arg, às vezes eu queria que os monitores pudessem deixar os alunos em detenção. – ela falou, bebendo seu suco de abóbora furiosamente.

Eu estava prestes a fazer um comentário inteligente, dizendo que os monitores podiam sim deixar os alunos de detenção até 1921 (_vide Hogwarts: Uma História)_ quando a porta do salão se abriu e por ela passaram Remus e Peter, rindo alto. Eu não sei qual era a piada, mas assim que viram que nós estávamos os encarando, eles pararam de sorrir. Tipo, na mesma hora.

- Olá meninas – Remus cumprimentou, passando por nós e sentando-se uns dois lugares para o lado.

Alice o olhou de uma maneira que eu tenho certeza que se ela tivesse algo em sua boca, teria cuspido.

- Remus – ela falou, com os olhos tão obscuros que eu encarei Lene e nós duas achamos melhor olhar para nossos próprios pratos – Onde é que _você_ estava?

Ele pareceu um pouco desconfortável com a pergunta.

- Bem, eu... estava falando com Dumbleodore sobre...um problema – respondeu, coçando a nuca com uma das mãos. – Por quê? Algum problema de monitoria?

- _Todos os problemas!_ – Lice falou, obviamente controlando-se para não gritar – O imprestável do seu amigo fez crianças pularem no lago negro! É sério, Remus, se ele fizer mais alguma coisa assim, vou ser obrigada a contar para a McGonagall.

- Ah – Remus fez, servindo-se de batatas – É, Peter me disse algo assim. Não se preocupe Alice, eu vou ter uma conversa com ele mais tarde.

O que, todos sabíamos, não ia adiantar nada.

Mas se Alice concordava com isso ou não, nunca saberei, porque nesse momento Frank passou pela mesa, nos cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça e indo se sentar o lado de uns sextanistas, na ponta. Ela empertigou-se no banco e limpou os cantos da boca com o guardanapo.

Por baixo da mesa, chutei a perna de Lene, para ver se ela tinha percebido. E ela tinha, porque estava se segurando para não cair na gargalhada. Tão forte que teve que beber um pouco de suco para disfarçar. Balancei a cabeça e peguei mais uma colherada de sorvete de creme.

- Ei Lils, olha ali nosso amigo, McLaggen – Marlene falou quando tinha se recuperado, trocando seu prato por uma tigela de pudim, e apontando com a cabeça para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Eu me virei discretamente, mas Alice quase quebrou o pescoço virando rápido.

Caramba, aquilo era uma pessoa bonita. Ele tinha cortado o cabelo nas férias, e seus músculos pareciam ter crescido. Não sei por que Marlene o colocou em terceiro lugar. Eu o colocaria em primeiro. Mas de novo, eu não sei por que ela colocou _Sirius_ em primeiro, então não me questiono muito.

- Tiberius? – Alice perguntou, dando uma mordida na batata em seu garfo. – Ah, ele é legal.

- _Você o conhece?_ – Marlene praticamente gritou (o que só não foi possível porque eu joguei uma ervilha nela), atraindo a atenção de uns terceiranistas que estavam concentrados em seus pratos do nosso lado.

- Merlin, Lene. Sim, eu o conheço. Fazíamos rondas juntas ano passado – ela respondeu, indiferente. – coisas de monitor.

- Ah, ele é tão lindo! – Marlene se derreteu. Eu revirei os olhos. Tudo bem, eu concordava com ela, mas não ia deixar o salão principal inteiro ficar sabendo. – Ai caramba, ele está olhando para cá! Rápido, finjam indiferença!

O que não foi tão difícil para mim e Alice, já que eu estava saboreando meu sorvete e ela estava lendo uma folha de pergaminho enquanto comia. Mas relevemos.

- Vai ver é por causa da Lily – ela disse, ainda distraída. Eu e Lene a encaramos curiosas. Quando percebeu nossas caras, ela nos olhou como se fosse óbvio o tempo todo e completou: – Mary McDougal ouviu ele dizer que tem uma queda por ruivas.

Tudo bem, confesso: dei um gritinho animado e bati palmas. Sim, feito uma foca.

- Tudo bem – Marlene falou, me apontando uma colher cheia de calda de caramelo – Eu estou tão feliz por você que nem estou chateada por ele te preferir em relação à mim!

Revirei os olhos. Porque, sejamos francos. Acho que foi a primeira vez que uma coisa dessas aconteceu. Eu sempre sou segunda opção quando estou perto de Lene. Mas quando falei isso em voz alta, ela começou a fazer um discurso de como eu não me valorizo o suficiente e como eu não percebo nada ao meu redor, e como Tommy Sullivan iria ficar decepcionado se um dia eu pintasse meus cabelos de preto (o que eu planejo fazer. Algum dia).

Sério, a baboseira de Tommy Sullivan tudo de novo.

Alice riu, mas eu só engoli o resto do meu sorvete rápido e me levantei, dizendo que se Marlene não engolisse a droga do pudim dela logo, iríamos nos atrasar para Runas.

Funcionou.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais tarde, Aula de Runas Antigas<strong>

Eles estão fazendo isso de novo.

Sério, o que eles têm tanto para conversar?

Eu _nem sabia_ que ele estava fazendo essa aula!

Quer dizer, achei que ele ia preferir Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Arg, Potter, pare de roubar minha amiga!

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda mais tarde, ainda Aula de Runas Antigas<strong>

**3 motivos para deixar de ser amiga de Marlene McKinnon:**

1- Ela diz que eu pareço um animal feliz quando tem sorvete de creme de sobremesa. Não tenho certeza se isso é bom.

2- Ela definitivamente não concorda com a minha intenção de deixar de ser ruiva, então não posso nem pedir emprestado o livro "_1001 encantamentos de beleza para o cabelo rebelde"_ que ela ganhou da tia. O que é uma pena, porque andei folheando e tem um feitiço ótimo de coloração.

3-** ELA CONVIDOU JAMES POTTER PRO NOSSO GRUPO DE TRADUÇÃO DE RUNAS!**

(indispensável dizer que ele aceitou)

Essas coisas me fazem pensar. Acho que não vou mais assisti-la jogar quadribol. Não sei se ela está merecendo, com toda esse ar de falsa-amizade rolando no ar.

Pff. Desprezível.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem mais tarde, Arquibancada do Campo de Quadribol.<strong>

Sim.

Ela me forçou a vir. Não consegui nem fugir mais cedo da aula de Herbologia e me esconder no banheiro feminino do quarto andar, o que era o meu plano. Ela me alcançou assim que coloquei os pés fora das estufas.

A sorte é que temos Herbologia com Lufa-Lufa, então agarrei Emmeline no mesmo segundo que ela passou por mim e a forcei a ir comigo, para pelo menos me manter entretida.

Só que isso não está adiantando muito, porque agora estou aqui sentada nessa arquibancada fria e com o meu popô congelando (porque esqueci de pegar minhas vestes antes de ser arrastada para cá), esperando Marlene fazer alguma coisa interessante – já que até agora ela só ficou voando de um lado para o outro e trocou umas palavras com o resto do time.; enquanto Emme está numa discussão animada com Remus e um quartanista sobre o último jogo das Holyhead Harpies (que eu obviamente não estou entendendo nada, já que não sei lhufas de quadribol).

Pff, que ótimas amigas eu tenho, viu.

Potter acabou de gritar alguma coisa no meio do campo que eu não ouvi, mas Emme disse que ele vai começar testando os goleiros. Ela falou que espera que ele mesmo arremesse a _góleis_ (ou algo assim) porque é o melhor artilheiro (considerando Zabatan Finch-Fletchley, que é o artilheiro da casa dela) em duas décadas, e depois falou que espera que ele faça um monte de termos técnicos que eu não entendi.

- Emmeline...você sabe que eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando, não é? – falei, tentando não soar como se estivesse dizendo "_pare de falar dessas chatices de quadribol_", apesar de estar mesmo.

Ela só sorriu compreensiva (como se não gostar de quadribol fosse um _problema_ que eu não pudesse curar) e repetiu tudo para Remus. Ele riu e concordou. Na verdade, comecei a reparar. Será que está rolando alguma coisa a mais ali que eu não estou vendo?

Arg, esses adolescentes com hormônios. E eu que pensei que Remus fosse um garoto diferente.

- A Marlene voa bem, não é? – Emme perguntou, me cutucando. Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando. Acho que ela estava falando termos fáceis para eu não me sentir excluída. Então ela respirou fundo e completou: – Mas acho que James ainda é o melhor do time. Vocês têm sorte.

Eu a encarei. Porque, francamente. O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Emmeline Vance – falei, arqueando minha sobrancelha no melhor estilo "_eu sabia o tempo todo"_ – Se eu não te conhecesse, pensaria que você está apaixonada.

Bem, ela me surpreendeu rindo bem alto. Tipo, gargalhando mesmo.

- Por _James Potter?_ Por favor, claro que não – respondeu, fazendo um gesto indiferente no ar.

- Graças a Merlin! – exclamei, jogando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e a abraçando completamente agradecida – Eu pensei que eu era a única sã aqui! Marlene e Alice ficam dizendo que ele está diferente, e que eu não sou educada o suficiente com ele e que...

- Não, Lily, não é isso – ela me cortou, me calando na hora e me fazendo recolher meus braços. – Ele é bem legal. E está diferente _sim,_ hoje ele passou uma hora me ajudando a limpar os caldeirões para o Prof. Slughorn. Sem contar que, convenhamos, ele fica uma delícia de uniforme de quadribol... – (não concordei, apesar dela ter um pouco de razão. Sobre o uniforme, quero dizer) - ...Mas ele não faz o meu tipo.

- Ele não faz o tipo de ninguém – tentei de novo, cruzando as pernas. Mas depois me lembrei que não estava com as vestes e que se eu bobeasse, minha saia ia mostrar _um pouco_ mais do que deveria, então descruzei rapidinho. No campo, alguém soprou um apito e todos os outros jogadores começaram a voar e fazer um monte de coisa que eu (obviamente) não saquei.

- Do que você está falando? – ela perguntou desentendida, e me olhou séria – James Potter é o tipo de _todas_ as meninas – então ela se aproximou de mim e falou um pouco mais baixo: - Ouvi dizer que uma corvinal do quinto ano tentou enviar bombons recheados de poção do amor para ele o verão inteiro. Ele não comeu nenhum, mas foi muito gentil com ela no Expresso Hogwarts. Cá entre nós, se fosse comigo, eu ia gritar para a escola inteira que tinha alguém tentando me enfeitiçar.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, não acreditando em nenhuma palavra, é claro. O James Potter que eu conheço iria reenviar todos esses bombons para outra pessoa, e se gabar desse feito. Mas pensando bem, as pessoas estavam contando tanta história que eu não sabia mais se estávamos falando do mesmo James Potter.

- Olhe, Marlene está acenando para nós – Emme falou com um tom de voz completamente diferente – acho que ela entrou para o time!

Eu sorri sem ânimo. Afinal, era tão óbvio que ela ia entrar.

- Ótimo, será que agora podemos voltar para o conforto da sala comunal? Tenho quase certeza que minha bunda congelou aqui.

Ela riu, e me empurrou com o ombro. Eu entendi que aquilo queria dizer "sim".

* * *

><p><em>NA: Vocês são lindas! Juro que são! _

_Enfim, não tem uma participação muito ativa do James nesse capítulo ): Mas me digam, eu não posso ser a única que fantasia com ele de uniforme de quadribol, hehe. _

_Comentem para eu saber o que acharam!_

_PS: Eu percebi que o resumo estava um pouco confuso, então mudei. Só pra esclarecer: é o diário da Lily, e James não está lendo, ok? Pelo menos não agora..._


	4. Capítulo 4: Novas parcerias

**Cross The Line**

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens da história pertencem à J.K. Rowling e não à mim. O que é uma pena, porque eu teria dado um fim bem menos trágico aos coitados.

**Nota:**Desculpem pela demora! Estive na Argentina por um tempo, eu estava numa fase meio "Hunger Games 4life" e não consegui escrever direito, e ainda teve essa loucura do Lollapalooza...alguém foi também? Foi sensacional! Enfim, espero que vocês gostem...eu até gostei desse cap, mesmo eu não sendo um dos melhores que eu já escrevi... Não se esqueçam das rewies! Beijos! 

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Mais tarde, Salão Comunal**

Estou agora nesse momento, tentando entender minhas anotações da aula de Feitiços. Eu realmente preciso melhorar minha caligrafia. Invejo a letra de Emmeline, ela é toda curvadinha e cheia de floreios. A minha parece que escrevi com o pergaminho no joelho.

Ah, espera, dessa vez eu escrevi no joelho mesmo, porque Marlene e Alice pediram para usar minha parte da mesa como campo do jogo de bolinhas de papel delas.

Então dessa vez estou perdoada.

Mas do mesmo jeito, eu queria que Lene fizesse o favor de parar de conversar com os jogadores novos e viesse me ajudar a estudar. Ou pelo menos, me emprestar suas anotações.

Alice estava me ajudando com isso, mas, para ser honesta, acho que eu entendo mais do que ela. Quer dizer, eu não quis parecer convencida nem nada, mas tenho certeza que o feitiço para animar não funciona se não girarmos a varinha duas vezes para a direita. O Prof. Flitwick faz isso, então é certo. Alice teimou e disse que no livro está dizendo que precisamos manter as varinhas paradas. Então eu achei melhor não discutir e deixá-la ter razão. Mas preferi colocar uma observação pequena na minha redação sobre girar a varinha, só pra, sabe como é, provar que eu prestei atenção na aula e tudo mais.

Só que alguns segundos atrás ela levantou correndo e olhando para o relógio de pulso, e quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, ela me disse que tinha esquecido as rondas de monitoria. Sabe, às vezes me preocupa esse esquecimento todo dela. Qualquer dia ela ainda vai esquecer uma criança perdida no meio da Floresta Proibida. Ou pior, no Pátio Pavimentado. Quer dizer, não é pior que a Floresta Proibida, mas eu sempre acabo parando lá sem querer quando as meninas inventam de pegar uma passagem secreta (mesmo depois de sete anos, eu ainda não sei onde a tapeçaria de Bernard, O Cadudo dá, e toda vez tenho que seguir uns quartanistas até a sala comunal). Mas a questão é que agora, estou aqui, deixada sozinha para terminar essa maldita tarefa enorme de Feitiços.

Na verdade eu deveria deixar esse diário de lado e me concentrar na minha tarefa. Sério. Parece que toda vez que eu pego uma pena, abro o diário inconscientemente. Eu poderia tentar fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Tipo, estudar e contar o que esta acontecendo.

Ok, vamos tentar:

_**1) Responda com suas palavras, quais são as conseqüências de um Feitiço para Animar mal executado?**_

_O feitiço mal executado pode resultar na reação contrária da desejada, por exemplo, uma pessoa que a realiza com as palavras erradas, pode obter um [anotação incompreensível] e fisicamente, bolhas roxas por todo corpo da vitima e o aparecimento de manchas vermelhas..._

Sirius acabou de passar por mim, abraçado com Cleant, o cara que aparentemente tinha o físico para ser batedor apesar de ser magrela, já que conseguiu a vaga. Agora eles estão gritando em alto e bom som (bem no meio do salão comunal, onde _OBVIAMENTE_ há pessoas tentando estudar) que o time desse ano está sensacional e se eles não ganharem o campeonato, Sirius vai entrar na sala da Sonserina só de ceroulas. É uma pena que eu confie tanto no time, porque ia ser bem engraçado ver uma cena dessas.

_**2) Cite três feitiços que podem reverter o Feitiço para Animar.**_

_Bem, eu acho que as maldições imperdoáveis tiram a animação de qualquer pessoa..._

Tenho que parecer profundamente ocupada e fingir que estou estudando algo incrivelmente sério, pois Remus acabou de colocar as coisas dele na minha frente, e perguntou se ia incomodar se ele estudasse ali. Eu respondi que não, porque eu ate gosto dele, e acho que todas as outras mesas estão ocupadas (tirando a que Sirius resolveu dançar em cima). E eu não quero que ele se de mal por não entender a letra de suas anotações porque foi obrigado a escrever em cima do joelho num sofá qualquer.

Como certas pessoas.

- Você não deveria estar fazendo rondas de monitoria? - perguntei, olhando invejosamente para o pergaminho quase todo preenchido da tarefa de Poções que ele tirou de dentro de um livro velho.

- Hm, não, as minhas são só na semana que vem - ele respondeu, sem levantar os olhos para mim. Alice não gosta muito, mas eu acho que ia ser bem legal fazer essas rondas. Ainda mais porque você pode andar pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher, e se o Filch vier encher o saco, você pode simplesmente apontar o peito e dizer "_pera lá, Sr. Filch, tenho assuntos de monitoria para resolver aqui"._

Ou eu poderia simplesmente ir para a biblioteca depois de todo mundo ter sido obrigado a voltar para seus dormitórios. Ia ser bem solitário e deprimente, mas pelo menos eu não ia ter que ficar tampando os meus tímpanos para conseguir ouvir meus próprios pensamentos.

- Você já terminou a tarefa de Transfiguração? – Remus perguntou, fazendo um barulho alto com o farfalhar dos pergaminhos em cima da mesa.

- Nem comecei – falei envergonhada, evitando olhar para seus olhos de monitor e/ou suas tarefas praticamente completas. – você já fez?

- Não...não sou muito bom em Transfiguração – ele riu tímido, mas se eu bem o conheço, não tenho certeza se estava realmente incomodado com o fato de não entender a matéria. Mesmo sendo certinho, ele **é** um dos Marotos, não é?

Dei os ombros teatralmente e olhei para meu pergaminho.

- Que pena...eu bem que poderia usar uma ajudinha...

- É... – ele olhou pelos ombros e depois para algum ponto atrás de mim. A sala está realmente cheia, então não sei o que ele está querendo encontrar, mas acho que não vai ser assim tão fácil - Bem que James poderia nos ajudar, ele é ótimo em Transfiguração.

Pisquei algumas vezes, para dar a chance dele corrigir a frase. Talvez ele quisesse dizer Gwen Jones, porque ela é realmente boa em Transfiguração, e está no time de quadribol também, ou até tenha confundido Potter com Frank, o que não é muito comum (os dois não tem _absolutamente_ nada a ver), mas é possível. Mas ele simplesmente sorriu e me olhou de volta, então achei melhor me pronunciar.

- Como é? – falei, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ela ficou alguns segundos antes de despencar de novo na frente do meu rosto. Cabelo porcaria. – Acho que você se expressou mal. Você quis dizer que Potter também precisa de ajuda em Transfiguração?

Remus riu. Sério, riu de verdade, como se eu tivesse contado uma piada muito engraçada. Eu não sei se ele estava rindo de mim, mas não foi muito educado da parte dele gargalhar assim na minha frente. Principalmente quando eu não estava entendendo o motivo.

- Não Lily... Ele realmente é bom. Mesmo, ele sempre me ajuda quando eu não entendo a matéria... Mas que isso fique só entre nós, ok? Não é muito bom para a minha imagem se as pessoas souberem que eu, um monitor ajuizado e dedicado, preciso de ajuda em Transfiguração de um transgressor de regras como o Prongs. – ele riu.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, mas foi meio inconsciente. Porque mesmo, quem ia imaginar que James era bom em alguma coisa, com exceção da sua grande habilidade de colecionar detenções?

Ah, e quadribol, é claro.

- Engraçado – eu falei, abrindo meu livro de Transfiguração (que continuava um mistério para mim, que fique bem claro) e deixando a tarefa de Feitiços de lado. – Quem poderia dizer que Potter realmente...

- Gastando o meu nome, Evans? – fui cortada por ninguém menos que o pavão cabeludo, que surgiu de algum lugar (gosto de pensar que foi das profundezas do mundo inferior) e puxou a cadeira ao lado de Remus – Estão falando sobre o que?

Eu planejava ignorá-lo até ele se tocar que não era bem vindo naquela conversa, só que eu esqueci o _pequeno_ detalhe de que Remus era amigo dele.

- Estávamos tentando entender a tarefa de Transfiguração. Você já fez a sua, não?

Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto e olhou para mim. Eu acho, porque desviei o olhar para o livro, e evitei contato visual direto.

- Hm, na verdade não. Mas posso ajudar, o que temos que fazer?

Apontei (a contragosto) para a anotação que tinha feito na aula passada. Ele entortou um pouco a cabeça porque eu não me dei o trabalho de virar o pergaminho em sua direção.

- Ok. Transformar um objeto inanimado em animal. Isso é fácil – Potter disse, se inclinando com um sorriso no rosto como se tivesse lembrando-se de uma piada muito boa – No terceiro ano, transformei a Madame_ No-r-r-ra_ em uma vitrolinha.

- Eu lembro! Isso te rendeu dois dias de detenção, não foi? – Remus riu junto, coçando o pescoço com a pena. Acho que estavam prestes a recordar o passado ali, mas ambos pararam de sorrir quando viram que eu não estava achando graça.

Arqueei a sobrancelha esquerda (já que ainda não sei levantar a direita) e umedeci os lábios, porque estava preparada para entrar em uma discussão e tinha um ótimo argumento.

- Hm, que ótimo, mas sabe Potter, transformar um animal em objeto e transformar um objeto em animal é completamente diferente – concluí, jogando meu cabelo para trás para provar que a coisa era séria.

Potter me encarou por cima dos óculos por um nano segundo antes de dar uma risada rouca e, na minha opinião, um pouco cínica.

- Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, _Evans_ – falou, bagunçando aquele maldito cabelo como se ele não tivesse feito a mesma coisa há uns cinco minutos atrás – Mas o princípio é o mesmo. Tipo, você tem que se concentrar na mesma coisa e balançar a varinha igual, mas só vai dizer as palavras diferentes. Hum, e não se esqueça de esvaziar bem a mente. Porque você pode, sabe, acabar criando um animal mutante. Como Peter, que criou um lagarto-relógio.

Remus concordou com a cabeça rindo e começou a divagar em como eles só acharam o lagarto porque ele fazia um "_tic-tac"_ muito alto, mas eu não ouvi direito porque estava folheando o livro furiosamente.

- Mas não tem nada aqui dizendo para "esvaziar a mente". - falei, quase esfregando as páginas na cara dele. – Vê? Tem "Concentre-se" e "Foco", mas necas de "esvazie a mente".

- Qual é o problema? Você não confia em mim? – ele perguntou, apoiando a cabeça na mão direita.

Que pergunta! É óbvio que eu não confio nele. Fala sério, como eu poderia confiar alguém que em todos os anos anteriores teve como objetivo atormentar os fracos e oprimidos, conseguir o máximo de detenções possíveis e trocar saliva com toda a população feminina do Reino Unido? Ele só podia estar brincando.

Perguntar desse jeito se eu confio nele. Isso é coisa que você fala aos amigos.

E quer saber de uma coisa? Marlene é minha amiga. Alice é minha amiga. Tommy Sullivan pode ser meu amigo. Às vezes até o professor Flitwick é meu amigo. James Potter _**não é**_ meu amigo.

Acho que minha cara de incredibilidade deve ter respondido por mim, porque ele se ajeitou desconfortavelmente na cadeira e pigarreou.

- Bom, é fácil. – Potter pegou o tinteiro de Remus e colocou no centro da mesa. Depois puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes de quadribol (que ele _ainda_ estava usando – sim, sem ter tomado um banho depois do treino) e apontou para o tinteiro. Vou contar: eu nunca vi Potter fazer uma cara séria até ouvi-lo dizer: - _Animalis Verto._

E então ali, no lugar do tinteiro sem graça, estava um besourão preto. Eu detesto besouros, mas fiquei tão impressionada que ele conseguiu assim de primeira, que nem me assustei.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntei, esquecendo-me de esconder a surpresa (e se perguntarem eu nego, mas confesso aqui – afinal é para isso que serve um diário, não?- um pouquinho de admiração também).

Bom, acontece que acho que ele percebeu o meu tom de voz, porque sorriu convencido e recostou-se na cadeira com braços cruzados. Eu gostaria que ele não tivesse feito isso, porque isso fez os músculos dos seus braços ressaltarem, e eu não consegui evitar dar uma checada. Potter trocou um olhar rápido com Remus, mas fingi que não notei.

- Eu te disse, o princípio é o mesmo.

Eu revirei meus olhos diante da sua óbvia falta de modéstia, para ver se isso fazia ele se tocar, mas ele só riu, divertindo-se com a situação.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – perguntou, inclinando-se novamente na mesa.

Eu fiz uma cara indignada – mas tudo bem, confesso que também foi meio inconsciente. Porque sério, eu estou acostumada a ignorar as indiretas que ele dá, me estressar quando ele fere a dignidade feminina, e principalmente, ficar furiosa quando ele apronta com Severus ou com outra pessoa de sua escolha. Mas acontece que ele ainda (repito: _ainda_) não tinha feito nada disso para eu poder mostrar minhas respostas automáticas de caráter.

Mas aí Remus concordou com a cabeça e arqueou a sobrancelha direita como se dissesse "_Bom, você realmente não tem nada a perder" (_tirando meu orgulho), então eu murmurei baixinho, na esperança de que ele ignorasse e voltasse para o grupo em que Sirius ainda cantava a canção dos sereianos em plenos pulmões:

- É, pode ser, se você só falar como você fez...

Olhei para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém estava me julgando por aceitar a ajuda dele. Mas as pessoas estavam mais interessadas em suas próprias conversas, e alguns alunos mais novos até estavam subindo para os dormitórios. Voltei minha atenção para Potter, para ele começar a explicar.

Ele riu, umedeceu os lábios (não que eu estivesse olhando para os _lábios_ dele, nem nada) e falou:

- Falo o que você quiser. Mas se você ficar escrevendo o tempo todo nesse caderninho aí, não vai prestar atenção e não vai aprender nada.

Que saco.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexta Feira, 5 de Setembro , Café da manhã.<strong>

Estou hiper atrasada. Imensuravelmente atrasada. Tipo, tão atrasada que daqui a pouco a Profa. Mcgonagall vai vir aqui e me puxar pelas orelhas até a sala de aula.

Sabe o que é pior?

Eu não ligo pra isso!

Eu estou com tanto sono, e com tanta fome que não estou nem aí se a professora quiser vir aqui me transformar em uma grande mariposa feiosa e me deixar trancada num pote de vidro pelo resto do ano letivo na sala do Prof. Slughorn.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Eu gostava de acordar e ir para as aulas. Na verdade, eu até ficava ansiosa para chegar o próximo dia. Agora eu até estou cogitando matar a primeira aula. Que por acaso é poções, uma das minhas matérias preferidas. E a primeira semana ainda nem terminou.

ESTOU QUERENDO MATAR AULA NO QUARTO DIA DO ANO!

Estou começando a suspeitar que tudo isso tem a ver com a noite passada. Quer dizer, eu deveria imaginar que não estava no meu juízo normal quando passou da meia noite e eu ainda estava conversando com James e Remus. Digo, _Potter_ e Remus. Agora veja só, estou pensando em matar aulas.

Bem, eu deveria ter pego o sinal quando Lene veio me chamar para subirmos. Ela _**nunca**_ faz isso. Sou sempre eu que tenho que chamá-la para o dormitório, senão ela não vai dormir nunca. E acho que ela ficou tão surpresa por ter que fazer isso, que ainda não discutimos a situação. Não tenho muita culpa, quando ela chegou Potter tinha acabado de contar uma piada engraçadíssima sobre leprechauns, e bem, eu _tentei_ não rir, mas era mesmo muito boa. Acho que é por isso que enquanto nos preparávamos para dormir, tudo que ela falou foi:

- E aí, se divertiu entendendo Transfiguração?

- Acho que sim – eu respondi, colocando o meu pijama velho que já está começando a ficar um pouco curto (eu comprei essa blusa antes...bem, antes de ter peitos, então a barra subiu consideravelmente) – E você, conheceu seus novos colegas de time?

Mas ela só fez um barulho estranho concordando e se virou para o outro lado. Em pouco menos de dois minutos, os seus roncos encheram o quarto (ela realmente deveria tentar aquele feitiço de desobturação de narinas).

Bem, a campainha do início das aulas tocou agora, o que significa que eu vou chegar atrasada com certeza, porque de jeito nenhum vou chegar até as masmorras em menos de um minuto.

Eu deveria matar aula mesmo.

Que droga, conversar normalmente com James Potter é contagioso.


	5. Capítulo 5: O Drama do Sutiã

**Cross The Line**

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens da história pertencem à J.K. Rowling e não à mim. O que é uma pena, porque eu teria dado um fim bem menos trágico aos coitados.

* * *

><p><strong>Um pouquinho mais tarde, Na pedra atrás do castelo e na frente do lago<strong>

Não me julguem!

De jeito nenhum que eu ia chegar lá a tempo. E devo confessar que não estava muito animada em ter aula na mesma classe que Severus. Digo, Snape. Na verdade, com toda sonserina no geral.

Mas tudo bem, depois eu falo com o Prof. Slughorn, e digo que...sei lá, que estava me sentindo mal e não pude ir à aula. Ele vai acreditar, com certeza. Ele acredita em praticamente _tudo_ que eu falo. Uma vez eu disse que não tinha feito a tarefa porque um hipogrifo havia bicado minha mão e eu não tinha conseguido escrever durante toda a semana.

Um hipogrifo!

Eu nunca tinha visto um.

Mentira, eu vi sim, mas ele tinha só três meses, e foi na aula da professora Hooper, no terceiro ano. Não foi muito legal porque ela não deixava ninguém chegar perto dele, então não tivemos muito contato.

Mas por alguma estranha razão, o Prof. Slughorn acreditou nessa mentirinha inocente como um patinho.

A questão é que agora estou aqui, sentada nessa pedra um pouco molhada (porque choveu horrores noite passada), esperando dar o sinal pra a próxima aula. Acontece que eu acabei de olhar no meu relógio de pulso e percebi que tenho mais uma hora e meia de descanso até a próxima aula.

O que se faz quando se mata aula?

Eu juro que não tenho a menor ideia. Uma vez eu e a Emmeline passamos uma aula de Tratos de criaturas mágicas inteira na enfermaria. Mas não foi porque matamos aula, foi porque Emme tocou em um tronquilho e ficou com alergia. Aí a Madame Pomfrey enfaixou a mão dela com algas do lago e nos deu chá quente para esperarmos a mão dela desinchar. Não foi um dia perdido, se quer saber. Eu conversei bastante com a Madame Pomfrey sobre contra-mordidas.

E uma vez eu e Marlene não fomos à aula de Feitiços para terminamos a tarefa de Poções. Mas até nesse caso foi por um bom motivo. Nunca matei aula para ficar assim, de bobeira.

Pensando bem, eu não deveria ter feito isso de jeito nenhum.

Estou em ano de N.I. , pelo amor de Merlim! Eu deveria estar com a cara nos livros, absorvendo cada palavra que eu pudesse compreender.

* * *

><p><strong>COISAS PARA FAZER NESSE FINAL DE SEMANA:<strong>

- Terminar a tarefa de Transfiguração

- Idem para Feitiços

- Idem para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

- Começar a fazer o trabalho de Runas (_pedir para Marlene falar com Potter sobre isso_)

- Falar com o professor Slughorn sobre a aula de hoje

- Pedir para os elfos lavarem meus uniformes (e parar de deixá-los embaixo da cama - eles não os encontram lá)

- Procurar um bom feitiço de pintura de cabelo no livro da Marlene

- Criar coragem para pintar o cabelo

- Descobrir se teremos uma data em Hogsmead próxima

- Comer

- Respirar

* * *

><p><strong>Mais tarde, Ainda na pedra atrás do castelo e na frente do lago.<strong>

Sabe, eu estava pensando.

Se não tem ninguém aqui, eu deveria tomar um bronze. Tipo, aproveitar esses últimos dias de sol. Tudo bem que a pedra e a grama estão molhadas, mas o sol está saindo e estou começando a ficar com calor. O que não é muito bom porque não me lembro se passei desodorante hoje.

Além do quê, eu estou incrivelmente pálida. Marlene está toda bronzeada por ter passado as férias no hemisfério sul (e _nem era_ verão lá), Alice pegou uma corzinha com o sol do Egito e até Emme está coradinha com as férias. Só eu ainda pareço um fantasma cinza e descolorido.

Então, que outra hora perfeita eu teria para me bronzear a não ser agora, enquanto todos estão em suas aulas e eu estou aqui, ouvindo os passarinhos cantarolarem e baterem no salgueiro lutador?

Dane-se as lições, eu posso fazer tudo mais tarde!

Mas ficar com uma cor bonita? Preciso agarrar as oportunidades!

* * *

><p><strong>Um pouco depois, Torre de Astronomia<strong>

Eu estou TÃO envergonhada!

Devo estar vermelha até agora.

Tudo bem, parte da minha vermelhidão é por causa da correria toda do lago-até-o-lugar-mais-longe-possível. Que por acaso é a escada da torre de Astronomia (O quê? Ela não é usada de dia, mesmo).

Eu sou tão estúpida! Eu sabia que alguém como eu não podia agir assim, tão impulsivamente. Eu deveria ficar quietinha no meu canto. Quer saber? Na verdade eu deveria ter ido para a aula. Deveria ter acordado mais cedo.

Se você quer saber mesmo_, mesmo_, eu não deveria ter ficado acordada até tarde ontem a noite.

O que nos leva a concluir que a culpa de tudo isso é do Potter.

Assim como todos os meus problemas, esse seria facilmente resolvido se ele simplesmente parasse de existir.

A questão é que agora meu sutiã rosa (com um pequeno rasgo encima, do lado esquerdo – mas eu realmente espero que não tenha dado pra ver) está na mente e na memória de um bando de quartanistas matadores de aula da Sonserina.

Malditos sonserinos!

Pra ser bem sincera eu queria que _eles _deixassem de existir.

Ou talvez eu. Pensando melhor, se eu deixar de existir vai ser tão mais fácil... não preciso me preocupar com atrasos de aula, com as tarefas que eu não fiz (e não tenho esperança nenhuma de fazer), os trabalhos com parceiros indesejados, certos capitães de quadribol que poderiam muito bem pentear o cabelo de vez em quando, a falta de sorvete na maioria dos dias da semana...E O FATO DAS MINHAS ROUPAS DE BAIXO ESTAREM NA MENTE DE ADOLESCENTES PELO RESTO DA ETERNIDADE.

Ok, não por toda a eternidade, espero. Um dia eles vão ter que, sabe como é, superar isso.

E devo dizer que eu não consegui pegar nenhuma corzinha. Também, eu mal tinha terminado de abrir os botões da camisa, quando o bando apareceu. Tudo que eu tive tempo de fazer foi gritar, levantar rápido, pegar minhas coisas, gritar, sair correndo, fechar a camisa de qualquer jeito e gritar.

O que não foi muito prático, porque devo dizer, agora estou no lugar mais distante que consegui chegar (eu não ia para o lado do pátio pavimentado, cruzes, sabe-se lá quando eu ia achar a saída daquilo), com meus livros amassados, e acho que estou com um pouco de _cecê_ por causa da correria.

Esse tipo de drama só acontece com quem é ruivo, acredite.

* * *

><p><strong>Bastante tempo mais tarde, Ainda na Torre de Astronomia<strong>

Que droga, essa maldita aula não acaba nunca?

Eu jurava que se a gente não estivesse _na_aula, ela passaria mais rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>Coisas que valem a pena fazer quando se mata aula<strong>

- Tirar o atraso da lição de casa

- Passear pelos jardins

- Conversar com os amigos na beira do lago

- Ler na biblioteca

- Dormir

**Coisas que NÃO valem a pena fazer quando se mata aula**

- Ficar nos jardins _sozinha_

_-_ Ficar na beira do lago _sozinha_

- Tentar tomar sol com suas roupas de baixo

- Ficar numa torre úmida e fedorenta esperando a aula acabar

(_para a presente e futuras gerações terem uma tabela de comparação_)

* * *

><p><strong>Hora do almoço, Salão Principal<strong>

Parece que esse dia não vai melhorar mesmo.

Parece que estão me forçando a correr e me esconder em algum lugar bem pequeno e escuro, talvez em um armário de vassouras no último andar. Ou talvez naquele armário fedido que o professor Binns guarda os livros de sei-lá-qual-século.

Bom, lá estava eu, feliz da vida de ter _finalmente_ ouvido o sinal do fim da aula (tá aí uma frase que eu nunca pensei que ia dizer), caminhando alegre para as masmorras para encontrar minhas amigas e o que eu esperava ser um almoço agradável com muito sorvete de creme.

Ok, primeiro que até eu chegar na porta da sala do prof. Slug, todo mundo já tinha se escafedido, sabe-se lá pra onde. Eu me virei sorrateiramente e estava preparada para voltar pelas escadas sem fazer nenhum barulho – e sem precisar justificar minha falta de hoje, quando ouvi uma voz grave e (infelizmente) familiar atrás de mim:

- Matando aula, Evans? Não é de seu feitio...

Eu parei, me virei lentamente, respirando fundo para não ficar vermelha e mantendo uma certa distância para o meu...er, cheiro natural não chegar ao seu nariz.

- Em primeiro lugar, desde quando essa palavra faz parte do seu vocabulário? – Ele olhou pra mim, revirou os olhos, encarou meu pescoço e abriu e fechou a boca como se tivesse algo para falar, mas eu levantei a mão e continuei: - E em segundo, quanta hipocrisia, não é, Jam...hã, Potter?

Ele não me olhou nos olhos, ficou olhando para algum ponto nas pedras da parede e ficou (sim, com certeza) um pouco vermelho. Eu finalmente tinha conseguido deixá-lo sem graça com seu mau comportamento. Há, eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. Depois, fez aquilo que ele faz que me deixa louca – arrepiou o cabelo como se fosse _legal_ parecer um sonâmbulo ambulante, e abriu a boca de novo. Mas fechou rapidinho, quando eu comecei a falar. Ele olhou para o meu pescoço de novo, o que realmente começou a ficar impróprio. Que fixação, caramba, é só um pescoço, todo mundo tem um.

Talvez não Crabbe, mas enfim.

- Não, escuta aqui. É a primeira vez que eu faço isso, e você? É a primeira vez que fica numa aula sem ser expulso? Ou a primeira vez que deixa o professor falar sem interrompê-lo com seus comentários arrogantes ou suas conversinhas paralelas?

Potter fechou a cara e olhou nos meus olhos, por fim. Mas não por muito tempo, porque ele logo desviou para alguma coisa atrás de mim, que eu reconheci como sendo a voz aguda e os passos barulhentos de Marlene.

Ela entrou no corredor prendendo o cabelo com os dedos e sem se dar conta da minha presença.

- Escuta James, você ficou com a minha pena e eu prec... – falou, e assim que viu a cara ofendida de Potter, virou-se rapidamente para mim, me olhando intensamente, e depois encarando o mesmo ponto no meu pescoço que James ficara olhando. – Lily! Onde você estava? E por Merlin, feche essa blusa, dá pra ver todo o seu sutiã!

Pronto. Aí estava mais um acontecimento para deixar esse dia ainda _melhor_.

Joguei todos os meus livros no chão e me virei para fechar a blusa, embora não adiantasse muito, porque meu pobre sutiã rosa já tinha sido exposto para um número considerável de homens só hoje.

Quando eu me virei, eu estava mais vermelha que...sei lá, o leão da Grifinória. Ah, ele é dourado, né? Enfim, o que importa é que eu estava vermelha para caramba.

Mas sabe o que foi **mais** estranho?

_JAMES POTTER TAMBÉM ESTAVA VERMELHO PRA CARAMBA!_

Como se ele fosse um pré-adolescente assustado que nunca tinha visto um sutiã na vida.

Até parece, todo mundo sabe que ele já viu de metade das formandas desse colégio. E agora ainda viu o meu. Pff.

O que não explica a cara de inexperiência dele. Ou porque ele murmurou algo e saiu apressado, como se estivesse muito sem graça para ficar no mesmo ambiente que uma menina com a blusa meio aberta.

Aham, tá bom.

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Marlene perguntou, esquecendo que precisava de uma pena e soltando o cabelo em seus ombros.

Eu não soube o que responder, então dei os ombros, me certifiquei de que a minha camisa estava _realmente_ fechada e peguei os livros que derrubei.

- Sério, Lily, você não tem ideia? – ela insistiu, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Bufei, tirando a minha juba ruiva (e incrivelmente bagunçada, devido aos recentes acontecimentos) dos olhos.

- É claro que não, o que você acha que eu sou? Alguma especialista em alteração de hormônios masculinos?

Ela revirou os olhos teatralmente (o que eu achei muito ultrajante, considerando todo o trauma psicológico que eu tinha acabado de passar, enquanto ela estava muito tranquila na aula de Poções) e me puxou pelo braço.

- Ok, então, Evans. Vamos almoçar. E você ainda precisa me contar o porquê da sua camisa estar meio aberta.

Maldição.

Quais as chances de eu escapar disso?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu não sei se tem perdão para o tempo que eu levei pra postar esse mísero capítulo, mas gente, sério, eu comecei a trabalhar e é pés-si-mo tentar conciliar faculdade + trabalho + tempo livre.  
>PÉSSIMO!<p>

Fiquem jovens o máximo que conseguirem!

(prometo não demorar tanto assim no próximo)

**_OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAREM, VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS PRA MIM!_**


	6. Capítulo 6: Sobre casacos e seus donos

**Cross The Line**

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens da história pertencem à J.K. Rowling e não à mim. O que é uma pena, porque eu teria dado um fim bem menos trágico aos coitados.

**Capítulo 6** - Sobre casacos e seus donos

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, 6 de Setembro, Dormitório feminino<strong>

**COISAS PARA FAZER HOJE:**

- Dever de Herbologia

- Dever de Feitiços

- Estudar o próximo capítulo de Transfiguração

- Falar com o Prof. Slughorn (!)

- Pedir as anotações da aula de Poções para Marlene

- Pedir para Marlene falar com o Potter sobre o trabalho de Runas

- Ler alguma coisa antes da aula de Astronomia

- (Ir à biblioteca e alugar algum livro de quadribol para entender o que a Lene fala)

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda sábado, Dormitório feminino<strong>

Espera, eu acabei de me lembrar que não preciso fazer uma lista hoje, porque...

HOJE É SÁBADO!

Uhul, vou dormir até não poder mais e vestir minhas piores roupas e ficar confortável o dia todo!

EU AMO SÁBADOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda sábado, Dormitório feminino<strong>

Marlene acabou de me dizer que eu estou proibida de dormir o dia todo. E de usar calças moletom e camisas folgadas.

E também disse que eu preciso começar a por em prática o meu plano "Lily 2.0", então ela despejou um monte de maquiagem em cima da minha cama.

Socorro, não sei nem o que tem que passar primeiro.

Merlin tenha piedade!

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, Arquibancada dura e gelada de Quadribol<strong>

Parece que Marlene não tem uma definição muito certa de "diversão".

Ela passou uns bons 40 minutos passando um monte de gororobas na minha cara. Não estou brincando, eu estou até de sombra! _Sombra_! Não passei sombra nem no aniversário de casamento dos meus pais.

Mas Lene diz que é bom e que faz meus olhos parecerem maiores.

Eu estou usando _sombras _e _rímel_!

Quero morrer.

Mas essa não é nem a pior parte, imagine só.

Marlene também me fez vestir uma blusa com um decote ENORME. Dá pra ver meus peitos de Urano com essa blusa. E só pra você ter uma ideia, às vezes eu compro meu sutiã na ala da pré adolescência das lojas. Então imagina o tamanho do decote necessário para me fazer parecer...bom, a Lene.

Além do quê, depois dela ficar um tempão me enfeitando como se eu fosse algum tipo de boneca ou sei lá ou que, eu olhei no relógio do meu criado mudo e adivinhem só – ainda eram 7h30 !

Ou seja: ela me acordou antes das 6h.

ANTES DAS 6H! NUM SÁBADO!

Isso é muita crueldade, principalmente para alguém que me fez passar tanto rímel que está bem difícil para piscar.

Então eu a fuzilei com os olhos. Mas ela disse que eu nem deveria começar a me estressar porque ela ainda ia se arrumar direito e que eu poderia esperar lá nos sofás se eu preferisse.

O que eu achei melhor, porque só Merlin sabe o que eu poderia fazer com aquele frasco de perfume na minha frente se eu ficasse ali por mais alguns minutos.

Então eu desci, toda desconfortável com a minha blusa – sabe, e se eu correr ou saltitar um pouco mais do que eu normalmente faço e um deles...sei lá, pular para fora? Você pode imaginar a humilhação?

Eu não aguento mais nenhuma humilhação, não senhor. Só Merlin sabe o quanto uma ruiva deve ser mantida em distancia da atenção pública.

Acontece que tava bem frio na sala comunal. Imagina como estaria lá fora? Eu ia congelar. Principalmente por estar meio nua. E...bem, esse sutiã não tem bojo. Você sabe o que acontece quando uma menina sente frio. E não usa um sutiã de bojo.

Corri de volta ao quarto e fui para o meu malão procurar um casaco. Preciso criar vergonha na cara e comprar roupa nova. Só tenho dois casacos tirando as vestes do uniforme: um que está furado embaixo do braço e outro que está com uma marca enorme de queimado da vez que tentei passar minhas próprias roupas.

Perguntei à Alice (que estava acordando agora, a sortuda) se ela achava que Marlene me mataria se eu usasse o moletom furado e ela me encarou com a sobrancelha levantada. A careta de monitor, como eu gosto de chamar. Aceitei aquilo como um _sim_.

- Pegue aquele ali em cima – disse, apontando para um casaco vermelho em cima do malão de Lene. – Ela não vai te matar se você usar um casaco dela, não é?

Concordei com a ideia, Alice tem um cérebro extremamente lógico. Peguei o moletom vermelho, e coloquei na frente do meu corpo para ver se combinaria. Ele tinha um brasão da Grifinória costurado, o que me fez pensar que era do time de quadribol. Por isso é tão grande. Mas era cheirosinho e confortável, então o coloquei.

Arg, ela me fez colocar um shorts tão pequeno que o maldito moletom é maior que ele. Parece literalmente que eu esqueci minhas roupas na lavanderia e estou perambulando por aí com um moletom de homem. Mas é óbvio que não é um moletom de homem, porque ele é cheiroso e limpo, e roupas de meninos sempre fedem a suor e bolo de carne. Vide o uniforme de Peter Pettigrew.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro abrindo, então corri para o salão comunal de novo para fingir que estava esperando Lene há um tempão. Ela desceu dez minutos depois, prendendo o cabelo em duas tranças.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo com o...

- Nem vem, McKinnon – a cortei, levantando a mão na altura de seu rosto. – Eu sei que você quer que eu fique mais apresentável e etc, e eu até aceito usar maquiagem e roupa apertada, mas ficar doente por causa disso, ah, isso eu não estou de acordo, não.

Ela pareceu surpresa, e levantou as sobrancelhas tão alto que elas desapareceram embaixo de sua franja.

- Hm, tudo bem, oras, mas esse casaco é...

- Você prefere que eu use o meu "ventilador de sovaco"? Você sabe que eu não tenho nenhum melhor que esse. – cortei de novo.

Ela sorriu discretamente e olhou para a janela, fingindo considerar.

- Claro, é melhor usar esse mesmo. Mas acho melhor você não se acostumar muito com ele, você sabe que vai ter que devolver uma hora.

Dãr, é claro né. Ela acha o que, que eu quero ficar com o moletom estúpido de quadribol dela pelo resto da minha vida? Eu, hein, tenha piedade. Isso é só para Hogwarts não ver meus mamilos, porque convenhamos, meu sutiã rosa quase todo mundo já viu. Tenho que manter minha dignidade.

Ou o pouco que sobrou dela.

Revirei os olhos e a puxei em direção do salão principal. Pelas barbas de Barnabé, como eu estava faminta!

E parece que só eu tava (ou porque só a gente estava acordada naquela hora), porque o salão estava super vazio. Mas até que isso não foi tão ruim, sabia? Eu pude sentar aonde eu queria, e ocupar dois lugares para minhas panquecas e meu iogurte. E a comida, hmm, que delícia, estava quentinha! Acho que nunca comi algo tão fresco assim. Também, eu estou sempre atrasada. Tenho sorte de conseguir comer algo antes de sair estabanada pelo corredor.

Lene tentou manter uma conversa comigo, mas devo confessar que estava prestando mais atenção na calda de maçã que caia nas minhas panquecas.

Isso faz de mim uma amiga ruim? Ai, ai, ai.

Quando estávamos saindo e indo em direção ao campo de quadribol (confesso que já não estava achando um programa tão ruim depois de tanta comida na minha barriga), ela disse, em um tom simpático que quase fez eu me sentir mal por esbravejar tanto de manhã:

- Sabe Lily, a gente pode até brincar e tudo mais, mas você realmente tá mais bonita esse semestre.

O que, claro, me fez parar de caminhar e me certificar, porque eu não fiz absolutamente nada o verão inteiro, além de dormir no morro atrás da minha casa.

Será que esse é o segredo para a beleza? Dormir até não poder mais?

- Uau Lene, isso foi bem honesto, obrigada – falei, empurrando-a com o ombro.

Ela riu e revirou os olhos. Mas antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, trombamos com Emmeline na saída do pátio.

- Emme! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei feliz, porque enfim poderia ter uma companhia enquanto Lene rodopiasse ou sei lá mais o que ela faz naquela vassoura.

- Ah, oi Lils, oi Lene – ela falou, parecendo realmente surpresa de nos encontrar ali.

Ela guardou um pedaço de papel discretamente no bolso, mas acho que só eu percebi, porque Lene estava olhando para uma coruja que piava alto acima de nós.

- Vocês estão indo para o treino de quadribol? – perguntou, olhando para o uniforme de treino de Marlene.

- Sim, você quer se juntar à nós? – pedi, juntando minhas mãos e fazendo a melhor cara de pidona que consegui praticar em frente ao espelho – por favorzinho, vai? Assim você me faz companhia enquanto eu observo Lene dar um show nos outros jogadores.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e depois para algum ponto atrás de mim.

- Hm, eu encontro vocês lá em dez minutos, pode ser? Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas... para a tarefa de Poções. Hm, é, Slughorn quer que levemos erva de sol para a aula... e vai ser, han, bem dificil achá-las...é, isso.

Em algum ponto de seu cérebro, ela deve ter achado que isso nos convenceria. Olhei para Lene para ver se ela também tinha enormes dúvidas sobre a veracidade daquela frase como eu, e fiquei feliz em constar que ela estava franzindo os lábios, sua típica expressão de incredibilidade.

- Mas o que é qu... – começou a falar, mas eu a empurrei discretamente com o braço.

- Está bem, eu vou estar na arquibancada da Grifinória, ok? Não demore! – respondi, puxando Marlene rapidinho, e me afastando de Emma que seguia para o corujal.

Marlene parou no meio do cascalho e segurou meus ombros.

- Não vá me dizer que você caiu naquela desculpa esfarrapada – disse, me chacoalhando, o que fez os ovos que comi de manhã se enrolarem todos no meu estômago.

- Lene, para com isso. Quando ela for nos encontrar, eu pergunto o que ela foi fazer – falei, segurando seus braços – Além do quê, ela sempre finge acreditar nas nossas desculpas. Vamos dar essa pra ela, tá bem?

Lene me encarou como se eu sugerisse uma coisa impossível. Depois, pareceu considerar e murmurou um "ok". Eu estava prestes a contar todas as vezes que ela me deu uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas aí ela olhou pro relógio, gritou "merda" e me puxou correndo para o campo.

Enquanto ela se direcionou para o vestiário, eu caminhei cabisbaixa até as arquibancadas vazias.

Pensei realmente em dar uma deitadinha e dormir ali por alguns minutos, mas assim que o time entrou em campo, a barulheira foi tanto que não tive outra opção além de ficar olhando o treino entediada. Pouco mais de dez minutos depois, Remus surgiu nas escadas, segurando um pedaço de waffle.

- Ei, Lily! Acordou cedo, hoje? – disse, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Ah, oi Remus. Fui obrigada, e você? Quem te tirou da cama, Potter ou Black?

Ele riu e mordeu seu waffle.

- Nenhum dos dois. Eu geralmente acordo cedo, mesmo – respondeu.

De repente, ainda mastigando, ele me olhou estranho, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o waffle mordido pendendo em sua mão.

- Que foi? – perguntei, olhando para trás, procurando um bicho, ou algo assim. – Por favor, não me diga que tem uma acromântula atrás de mim, eu não respondo por mim se...

- Não, Lily, o que... Porque uma acromântula estaria atrás de você?

- Eu sei lá, Remus, foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça – falei um pouco menos aflita, mas ainda checando os meus pés por precaução. Acromântulas são espertas e acho que são capazes de se camuflar. Mas só acho.

Ele revirou os olhos, engolindo o que estava mastigando.

- Não, mas porque é que você está usando o moletom... – começou, mas eu o cortei com um "arg".

- Remus, você também não!

E aí contei tudo sobre como Marlene me obrigou a usar uma roupa que não condiz com a minha inocência, como parece que to usando uma máscara por causa de tanta maquiagem no meu rosto, como eu fiquei morrendo de frio e como eu preciso desesperadamente comprar roupas novas, mas vivo esquecendo de fazer isso nas férias porque eu praticamente uso pijamas todos os dias e só lembro da necessidade de fazer isso quando as aulas já voltaram.

É, complexo.

Ele me encarou com as sobrancelhas altas e o waffle meio mastigado na boca.

- Hm, tudo bem. Não quis te ofender. Pode ficar com o, hm, seu moletom aí.

E aí ele terminou de comer seu waffle enquanto eu escrevia tudo aqui. Remus tentou puxar papo sobre o treino, mas eu simplesmente não entendo nadica de piritiba sobre isso, então não pude responder mais do que "É" e "concordo".

Cadê a Emmeline pra vir conversar sobre quadribol com ele enquanto eu sou deixada em paz, han?

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, Ainda na Arquibancada de Quadribol que está ficando um pouco mais quente por causa do sol.<strong>

10 minutos o caramba.

Eu vou matar Emmeline.

_Matar_ ela!

Cadê essa criatura?

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, Ainda na Arquibancada de Quadribol que está ficando <strong>_**cada vez mais**_** quente por causa do sol.**

Coitado do Remus.

Ele é um cara tão legal (apesar de seus amigos), e eu realmente queria responder seus comentários inteligentíssimos sobre o jogo e sobre como Sirius-rebateu-aquele-balaço-oh-uau-Marlene-sabe-c omo-atirar-uma-bola-não-é-mesmo, mas eu simplesmente _NÃO SEI O QUE DIZER!_

Será que se eu disser que o uniforme de goleiro faz aquele menino do sexto ano ficar bem gostosinho ajuda?

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, Ainda na Arquibancada de Quadribol que está ficando <strong>_**UM FORNO DE TÃO QUENTE**_** por causa do sol.**

Emme acabou de chegar toda esbaforida.

Eu queria interrogá-la, mas nem 5 minutos depois que se sentou ao meu lado, ela começou uma conversa animada com Remus sobre as novas vassouras que tinham chegado ao mercado.

PORQUE TÁ FICANDO TÃO QUENTE?

Nem a pau que eu vou tirar esse moletom, hã hã, não agora que tem um monte de homem saindo do campo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado à tarde, banheiro feminino do 7º Ano, Torre da Grifinória.<strong>

Ai.

Que.

Vergonha.

As vezes eu culpo meu pai pela teimosia. Eu _obviamente_ puxei isso dele, porque a minha mãe sempre faz as coisas que ela acha ser melhor, mesmo que isso contrarie sua vontade. Meu pai não, ele tem o maior orgulho do mundo, e se metade disso passou pra mim, eu estou ferrada, ferradinha.

A questão é que se eu não fosse tão cabeça dura, eu teria ouvido Lene no começo da manhã e não teria usado esse moletom estúpido e fedido!

E o pior é que ele nem é isso de verdade, porque ele é bem confortável e cheiroso, e eu não tenho nem forçar para odiá-lo, ARG.

Mas por favor, imagine minha cara, quando eu, Remus e Emme estávamos descendo as escadas para encontrarmos com Lene, James e Sirius para almoçarmos (Remus perguntou se não tinha problema se fossemos almoçar todos juntos e eu, como gosto dele e precisava compensar a minha falta de interesse em seus assuntos, concordei amargurada) e a seguinte cena se desenrolou:

Lene e Sirius caminhavam enquanto brincavam com a goles (sim, agora sei o nome das bolas) de uma maneira bem imatura e um pouco flertiva, devo acrescentar e James vinha discutindo algo relacionado ao time da Corvinal com Gwen Jones enquanto tomava água em uma garrafinha de vidro que ele obviamente tinha furtado do refeitório, quando nos encontramos na saída do campo.

- Ei Moony – James disse, limpando a testa com a manga do uniforme. – Emme, e aí?

Mas quando ele se virou para me cumprimentar, ele engasgou e tossiu um bocado.

O que me levou a pensar que: Merda, eu não deveria ter fechado meus olhos por tanto tempo lá na arquibancada porque agora meus olhos estavam meio grudados por causa do rímel.

Mas não poderia ser _isso_, porque eu consegui piscar normalmente.

Sirius e Marlene pararam de brincar com a bola e Gwen me olhou das cabeças aos pés. James fez o mesmo e deu uma última tossida antes de todos começarem a se pronunciar (naquele momento eu já estava mais vermelha que o sol):

- Ahn, Lily, porque é que você...?

- Esse aí é o...?

- É sim, eu tentei avisá-la.

- Mas e quanto ao...?

- Prongs, mas porque você...?

- Eu não_ fiz nada_, Padfoot – James falou por fim, arrepiando o cabelo e coçando a nuca repetidamente.

Eu revirei os olhos e coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- Será que _alguém_ pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Mas ninguém queria fazer isso.

Marlene abriu a boca e pareceu que ia dizer algo, mas logo tornou a fechá-la e colocou a mão na frente pra abafar uma risada. Sirius não foi tão educado, ele riu ali na minha frente mesmo.

- Bem, é que – James resolveu falar – isso aí que você tá usando é o meu casaco. Meu casaco da sorte, na verdade.

Pisquei algumas vezes. Ele tirou os óculos do rosto e me encarou com os olhos apertados.

- Não é não, é da Lene... eu o peguei em seu malão e...

Mas nem eu consegui terminar a frase, porque eu _sabia_ que não era dela. Quer dizer, era muito grande pra ela. E visto as roupas que ela me fez usar, eu sei que ela gosta de roupa apertada. Ou seja, né.

- É sim, Evans – Sirius interrompeu meus pensamentos, ainda sorrindo com todos os dentes – O nome dele tá nas costas, se você tirar, vai ver.

Olhei para Emme que abaixara a cabeça sorrindo e Remus, que fingiu estar mais interessado no pomo de ouro que sobrevoava o ombro de James como se fosse um animal de estimação.

- Ah, gente, porque é que vocês não me avisaram?

Marlene soltou um gemido indignado. Me virei para encará-la.

- E porque é que o casaco _dele_ estava no _seu_ malão?

Ela deu um passo a frente e bloqueou a visão de Sirius engasgando enquanto tentava segurar a risada.

- James me pediu para tirar uma manchinha de uva na manga. Eu fiz isso ontem, ia devolver para ele hoje à tarde, mas...

Fiz uma careta angustiada e levei as mãos ao rosto.

- Ai, ok, desculpa Potter, eu realmente não queria...

-Não tem problema, sério – ele me cortou, sorrindo de uma maneira que eu só posso descrever como piedosa – Pode usar, me devolve quando você não o quiser mais.

O que eu devo acrescentar, me pareceu muito simpático levando em conta que eu não me sentia nem um pouco confortável com a blusa que Lene me fez usar na frente de todos.

- Vem, cansei disso, quero almoçar – Sirius deu fim ao espetáculo, colocando o braço em torno do ombro de James, que deu um sorriso de lado em direção à Emme.

Eu os segui, envergonhadamente, tentando esconder o máximo do meu corpo com o moletom que agora eu sabia que teria que devolver o quanto antes.

- Onde está Wormtail? – James perguntou, mas foi logo respondido quando Peter acenou animado no meio da mesa da Grifinória, uma coxa de frango em uma mão e uma colher em outra.

Ele nos encarou surpreso quando nos aproximamos, e até soltou uma exclamação quando me viu sentar ao lado de Remus com o moletom de James.

- Prongs! Você...?

Mas o que quer que ele queria perguntar, nunca saberei, porque Sirius deu-lhe um tapa estalado na cabeça e falou:

- Na, ela o pegou no malão de Lene. Agora, porque é que você tem três pratos? Onde é que está o meu?

QUE COISA, É SÓ UM CASACO ESTÚPIDO!

Porque tanto drama com uma vestimenta?

Apesar disso, fiquei quieta no meu canto, absorvendo o fato de que estava _realmente_ almoçando com os marotos e nada tinha explodido ainda.

Mesmo quando Severus passou por trás de Peter e virou a cabeça duas vezes para me encarar com uma expressão difícil de traduzir, eu sei, _tenho certeza_ que James o viu também, mas tudo que ele fez foi servir mais suco de abóbora em seu copo e depois virar-se para mim com um "Suco, Evans?".

O que é claro, foi algo mais que eu precisei absorver.

Também tenho que registrar que quando fui pegar mais sorvete de creme e o da nossa mesa tinha acabado, James levantou e foi pegar mais lá na mesa da Lufa Lufa, o que, confesso, me impressionou. Me impressionou pra caramba. A ponto de eu encará-lo com uma careta estranha, ao invés de agradecer, que eu sei, é o que eu deveria ter feito.

Mas ele nem ligou, sorriu e voltou a comer sua tortinha de tangerina-balão como se levantar e pegar sorvete nas mesas alheias fosse coisa que ele fizesse toda hora e pra qualquer pessoa.

Tudo bem, pode ser que seja, eu não o observo muito durante as refeições.

Eu tenho que dizer, almoçar com eles não me incomodou tanto quanto eu esperava.

Quer dizer, eu comi bem, tomei sorvete de creme e até que eles contaram umas piadas engraçadas. Eu até engasguei com meu bolinho de blueberry quando Peter imitou o jeito que a Profa. McGonagall franzia o nariz antes de dar uma detenção.

Depois do almoço, nos despedimos de Emme e fomos para a torre da Grifinória. Lene queria ficar na sala comunal com os outros para uma partida de xadrez bruxo, mas eu me despedi rapidinho e subi para o dormitório.

Agora aqui estou eu, esperando Alice liberar um dos chuveiros para eu poder tirar esse shorts que quase nem me deixa sentar, tomar um banho e fazer todas as tarefas imbecis que eu estou procrastinando.

O quão estranho foi o dia de hoje, han?

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos depois, ainda no banheiro feminino do 7º Ano, Torre da Grifinória.<strong>

Relendo o meu diário, parece que a minha vida gira em torno da mesa de refeição, né?

* * *

><p><strong>Pouco depois, ainda no banheiro feminino do 7º Ano, Torre da Grifinória.<strong>

Ai caramba, esqueci de devolver o casaco para James.

Porque é que todo mundo reagiu tão estranho quando eu o peguei emprestado, hein?

Aposto que é enfeitiçado. Aposto que foi feito para quem o usa além de seu dono aparecer só de roupas intimas. Aposto que –

Ah, esquece, Lice liberou o chuveiro. 

* * *

><p>NA: desculpem pela demora! Serio, tá bem complicado esse ano, faculdade, trabalho e essas chatices da vida. Fiquei um tempo lá na Inglaterra para fazer um curso, e quando voltei, corri pro computador pra escrever mais um pouco.

Prometo ser mais rápida dessa vez!  
>Obrigada à todos vocês, meus lindos leitores que fazem o meu dia mais feliz, e várias balinhas intermináveis Wonka para você que comentou 3<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7: Quem sempre esteve certa

**Cross The Line**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da história pertencem à J.K. Rowling e não à mim. O que é uma pena, porque eu teria dado um fim bem menos trágico aos coitados.

**Capítulo 7** - Quem sempre esteve certa

**N/A: **Me desculpem se o capítulo não fizer sentido! Tive um surto de criatividade e varei a noite de sexta escrevendo isso (quando percebi, já eram 5h40 da manhã!). Enfim, espero que agrade, e se não for muito, posso ouvir a opinião de vocês? Eu leio todas as reviews, prometo! É que sempre esqueço de responder :( Mas amo todos vocês que comentam 3 São as pessoas que vão mudar o mundo, são sim.  
>PS: Acho que atualizo <em>The Unspeakable Rule<em> também, mas não vou fazer promessas, tenho que entregar um trabalho enoooooooorme sobre o Kubrick esse mês :(

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo, 7 de setembro<strong>

**Dormitório feminino do 7º ano**

... hã?

Eles estão loucos.

Absolutamente.

?

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda domingo<strong>

**Dormitório feminino do 7º ano**

Quer dizer, quem...?

ARG!

* * *

><p><strong>Um pouco mais tarde, ainda domingo <strong>

**Dormitório feminino do 7º ano**

Espera, já sei.

Acho que ainda estou dormindo.

Quer dizer, não tenho tido nenhum sonho normal ultimamente, mesmo.

Então é isso, é só um sonho.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais tarde, ainda domingo<strong>

**Dormitório feminino do 7º ano**

**COISAS ESTRANHAS QUE ACONTECEM QUANDO VOCÊ ESTÁ SONHANDO:**

**-** Você está andando pela rua. De repente, como se fosse mágica, você está em outro lugar. Tipo nos gramados da escola, ou dentro da Dedos de Mel. Ou, até dentro do escritório do Prof. Slugghorn. Enquanto ele está...bem, se trocando. Não é um sonho agradável. Nada agradável.

- Você está no telhado. Algo está acontecendo lá embaixo. Você dá uma espichada no pescoço, só pra dar uma zoiada lá embaixo, mas sem querer dá um passo maior e escorrega...Mas ao invés de cair com tudo no chão, você fica leve. Bem leve. E abre os braços porque agora você está voando sobre o castelo, e tocando as nuvens...

- Você está embaixo d'água. E você consegue enxergar tudo perfeitamente. Você vê os peixes, as algas, a lula gigante... tudo em perfeita visão. Então, dá uma inspirada, e percebe que também pode respirar. E aí você nada por horas e horas.

- Você está dormindo. Você teve um dia anterior bem esquisito e fica tentando entender o que aconteceu quando acorda. De repente, você ouve uma batidinha na janela e vê sua coruja bicando o vidro. Feliz porque é provavelmente uma carta da sua mãe, você levanta rapidinho e vai receber o envelope. Aí você abre ansiosa e lê as primeiras linhas e... RECEBE A NOTÍCIA DE QUE SUA IRMÃ VAI SE CASAR COM UM CARA QUE ELA CONHECEU TRÊS MESES ATRÁS!

* * *

><p><strong>Um pouquinho mais tarde, ainda domingo<strong>

**Ainda no dormitório feminino do 7º ano**

Acabei e lembrar também que prometi para Marlene que ia começar o Lily 2.0.

E uma das resoluções do plano é:

II) _Não reagir emocionalmente à notícias com exagero ._

Mesmo que isso signifique que você tem que aceitar o casamento da sua irmã com um cara estranho, que simplesmente te odeia e tem feições que lembram ligeiramente um javali.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda um pouquinho mais tarde, ainda domingo<strong>

**Ainda no dormitório feminino do 7º ano**

Não, me desculpem. Não dá pra ficar aqui, encarando essa carta maldita.

O que eu preciso mesmo é de um prato bem grande de panquecas com calda de maçã e um tempo para me acostumar com essa notícia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais tarde mas ainda de manhã, domingo<strong>

**A grande árvore perto do Lago**

Ok.

Aqui estou eu, pronta para absorver tudo (muito bem munida de um prato bem grande de muffins de banana, panquecas com mel (não tinha calda de maçã hoje), ovos mexidos, um pouco de bacon e uma garrafa bem grande de suco de abóbora).

Ai caramba, to começando a achar que peguei comiga demais.

Pff, quem eu estou querendo enganar, comida _nunca_ é demais.

Muito bem, vamos lá.

Em primeiro lugar, quem é que resolve namorar um cara daquele tipo?!

Tipo, ok. Sem julgamentos, sem preconceito e blá blá blá. Acontece que isso **não** é preconceito, é absolutamente um pós-conceito.

Eu conheci o cara, esqueceu? Ele foi naquele jantar durante o verão que a mamãe insistiu em dar. Ele foi vestido com aquele horrível terno azul que só o fez parecer um M&Ms. E o M&Ms azul é o pior de todos. Toda aquela tinta que fica na sua boca depois e, ugh. O cara tem quantos anos? Uns 20 e pouco? E se veste como se tivesse 60. Quer dizer, nem meu pai, com seus bons 40 e pouco tem tanta falta de senso de moda assim.

E aqueles dentes amarelados, horríveis? Tá legal que dentes bonitos não são o maior artifício dos ingleses, mas aquilo ali é demais, Merlin. Ele deve fumar uns três maços por dia para ter dentes daquele jeito. E quando papai o pegou querendo dar uma fugidinha para fumar, o que é que o cara fez? Fingiu que aquele pacote de cigarros era de um amigo. Ah, pelo amor né, se você tem coragem de fumar, tenha a decência de admitir isso.

E todo aquele papo sobre brocas, hã? QUE COISA MAIS CHATA! Não Sr. Eu-estagio-na-melhor-empresa-de-brocas-do-país-sej a-isso-o-que-for, eu _não_ estou interessada em saber como elas são produzidas, nem em saber qual é o processo de entrega para as construtoras e tenho certeza que a minha mãe não quer saber disso também, mas você bem que poderia levantar essa sua bunda gorda espremida em uma calça horrivelmente azul para ajudá-la com a louça.

Mas claro, vindo dele, ele provavelmente deve pensar que lavar a louça suja é o trabalho da mulher, e que eles, os homens, devem apenas esperar na sala, revirando a caixa de cigarros no bolso e esperando que os anfitriões não estejam olhando para dar uma fumadinha no jardim.

Arg, pobre Petunia.

Quer dizer, não é só porque nós mulheres Evans gostamos de cozinhar (bem...tirando Tunia que uma vez queimou as torradas e desistiu de entrar na cozinha para sempre) que isso significa que estaremos lá o tempo todo para preparar um ensopado e cuidar dos rebentos enquanto os homens saem de casa e vão trabalhar numa maldita empresa de brocas.

Quem eu estou enganando aqui? É óbvio que essa é a vida que Petunia quer. Foi ela que passou o verão inteiro respondendo "_você está agindo assim porque tem inveja de eu ter um namorado e você não"_ para qualquer frase que eu dissesse.

"_oi, Tunia, você pode me dar licença...?"_

"_Você quer passar pelo meu caminho só porque está com inveja de eu ter um namorado e você não"_

"_Han, Tunia, eu estava assistindo a TV..."_

"_Fique quieta Lily, não é porque você não tem namorado que significa que você tem monopólio na televisão"_

"_Petunia, você está no banheiro há uma hora!"_

"_EU TENHO QUE FICAR BONITA PARA O MEU NAMORADO, COISA QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO É E SENTE INVEJA DO FATO"_

COMO SE FOSSE POSSÍVEL TER INVEJA DE UM MAMUTE COM DENTES AMARELOS.

E qual é a pressa para amarrar os nós com alguém que obviamente não tem nada a ganhar, além de peso? Quando ela nos apresentou a ele, _**três meses atrás**_**, **eu até perdoei sua falta de gosto porque eu pensei que aquilo não fosse durar até o fim do verão. Quer dizer, Tunia está num programa de estágio, pelo amor de Deus, ela não sabe nem quais matérias estudar no ano que vem, vai saber que homem quer passar o resto da vida...? Não faz o menor sentido, e...

Espera um pouco.

A não ser...

A não ser que o casamento tenha que ser feito às pressas porque... Petunia está grávida!

Ai meu Deus do céu. Dá pra imaginar a criança que aqueles dois produziriam? Se ele (ou ela) puxar as feições do pai, minha nossa, que maldade. Não que ele (ou ela) fique melhor se puxar as feições da mãe, porque né... E o cabelo? Pobre criança, tendo só duas opções: ou o cabelo de palha da mãe, ou as entradas enormes do pai (mesmo na tenra idade).

Que crueldade, meu Deus.

Ah, mas essa não é vida para mim. Quando eu casar, eu já vou ter conhecido o cara por pelo menos um ano, assim já vou estar sabendo de todos as qualidades e defeitos do cidadão. Não que seus defeitos vá me impedir de tomar decisões importantes, muito pelo contrário: tenho certeza que vou amá-lo tanto que até seus defeitos me agradarão. E ele vai gostar da ideia de eu sair de casa para trabalhar, porque, alô, isso aqui é a década de 70, e nenhuma mulher deve se submeter a essas baixarias de ficar em casa enquanto o marido tem aventuras lá fora. E se meu marido for trouxa, ele vai aceitar muito bem minha...hm, minha condição. Vai até ficar fascinado com as coisas que eu posso fazer. Vai ficar tão orgulhoso que vai querer contar para todos os seus amigos ("não querido, é claro que eu não posso acender a churrasqueira com a minha varinha, nós temos algumas leis que devem ser cumpridas" "Oh, mas Lily querida, você é _tão genial_...")...e os nossos filhos e filhas serão lindos, tenho certeza. E com esperança, também serão bruxos como a mãe, e um dia vão poder vir a Hogwarts e eu vou chorar de emoção quando souber que eles também pertencem à Grifinória, e até o meu marido vai chorar mesmo não entendendo muito bem o que é a Grifinória e...

Quer dizer. Quem é que não quer _**isso**_ para a vida? Como alguém pode querer se prender a um cara que ama mais brocas do que a si mesmo?

O pior nem é isso, e sim quan...

Espera aí. Quem é que está vindo na minha direção? A água do lago tá fazendo reflexo nos meus olhos e não dá pra ver direito quem...

Ah, tá.

Óbvio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hora do almoço<strong>

**Banheiro feminino do 7º ano, Grifinória**

JAMES POTTER É O CARA MAIS IDIOTA QUE JÁ PISOU NO PLANETA.

E eu estava certa o tempo todo!

Emmeline, Marlene, Alice... todas elas estão erradas. TODAS. Eu sempre estive certa e o pior é que eu nem estou feliz com isso. Ele não mudou durante o verão, ele não está mais maduro, nem mais educado.

CONTINUA O MESMO IMBECIL CABEÇA DE BOSTA.

Mas eu preciso explicar do começo.

- Oi – ele disse, quando eu finalmente o reconheci, colocando a carta da minha mãe dentro do diário e o fechando. – Posso me sentar também? Sabe, você pegou a melhor sombra do jardim.

Veja bem, nesse momento, eu ainda estava achando que ele tinha mudado. Isso, atrelado ao fato de que eu ainda não tinha entendido direito o que tinha acontecido ontem deixou minha cabeça muito confusa. Sem contar que eu ainda estava na posse do casaco dele (que eu tinha esquecido em cima do meu malão, ops) e achei que era melhor ser simpática até devolvê-lo. E para ser sincera, eu tinha problemas piores pra lidar no momento. Então concordei, evitando encará-lo nos olhos.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, mantendo uma distância educada da minha pessoa e do meu prato de comida. Satisfeita por ele não ter se aproximado de mim por causa dos meus muffins, eu encostei as costas no tronco da árvore enquanto ele esticava as pernas preguiçosamente e tirava alguns sanduíches do bolso.

- Ei, onde você encontrou cheddar para fazer esses sanduíches? – perguntei, tentando esconder a surpresa porque eu não queria, sabe como é, mostrar que eu estava de olho em seu sanduíche. O que eu não estava. Só o cheddar que me chamou atenção. – Não tinha em lugar nenhum na mesa do café.

Não sei o que se passou na cabeça dele naquele momento, se ele deve ter pensado a mesma coisa que eu, ou não... O fato é que ele sorriu de lado e apontou para os sanduíches.

- Esses? Eu não peguei na mesa do café.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços.

- Ah não? E você vai me dizer que _por acaso_ o dormitório masculino tem uma _mini-fridge _e um estoque interminável de laticínios?

James arrepiou o cabelo com a mão esquerda – mesmo que as pontas já estavam apontando em todas as direções – e soltou um silvo baixo, que mais parecia um suspiro barulhento.

- Sempre na defensiva, Evans – falou, rindo e mordendo um dos sanduíches – Não, esses eu peguei na cozinha. Eu não sou muito fã de presunto se quer saber.

O que, claro, eu não queria saber. Mas imaginei que eu poderia tentar ser educada com ele pra variar um pouco.

Pensando bem, até que não tava tão difícil ser educada com ele assim. Quer dizer, enquanto ele colaborasse, não via problemas. Mas acho que é assim que funciona todas as relações do mundo, não é?

Tirando a minha relação com Petunia. Aquilo é um caso perdido.

Arg, por que é que eu fui lembrar dela de novo?

- Na cozinha? Mas não temos permissão de ir até lá, _Potter_ – É, ok, eu tentei. Ser educada não é bem o meu forte, veja bem. Principalmente de manhã.

-Eu sei disso, _Evans – _ele respondeu, achando graça em Merlin sabe lá o que.

Então ainda sorrindo, ele levantou as sobrancelhas em desafio e tentou engolir o sanduíche inteiro. Só que obvio que não conseguiu, então começou a engasgar e tossir feito um louco. Eu quase perguntei se ele estava bem, mas um segundo depois James começou a rir e falar "uau, já pensou? Que jeito estúpido de morrer, eh?".

Eu falei rápido "bem, não conheço nenhum jeito _inteligente_ de morrer, sabe" e ele riu mais ainda, apesar de eu tentar ficar séria para parecer uma resposta filosófica.

Mas confesso que tive que virar para o outro lado para ele não me ver rindo depois de dez segundos. Não ia pegar bem para minha imagem, sabe.

Acho que não deu muito certo, porque quando virei para encará-lo de novo, ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito cúmplice que as pessoas riem quando dividem uma piada interna.

O que não era o caso, tá.

Acontece que ele engasga de um jeito engraçado.

E foi só por isso que eu ri.

- E aí, porque é que você tá aqui ao invés de comer com Lene no salão? – ele perguntou finalmente, me jogando um sanduíche no colo. Eu o olhei curiosa, mas tudo que eu pensei foi: "Ó por favor, que isso não seja um erro, que ele esteja mesmo me dando esse sanduíche de cheddar". Acontece que eu estava certa, porque ele deu os ombros como se dissesse "é seu, aproveita".

_Ooh Potter_, acredite, não precisa oferecer duas vezes.

- O salão às vezes me enche o saco – respondi, mordendo o sanduíche rápido para ele não mudar de ideia e tomar o sanduiche das minhas mãos. – Sabe, todas aquelas pessoas gritando e a falta de cheddar. Pff.

Ele riu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Nessa eu preciso concordar. Quem esses elfos domésticos pensam que são? Deixando o cheddar de lado e não colocando sorvete de creme suficiente nas mesas?

Eu estava prestes a gritar em concordância e abraçá-lo ali por me entender, mas aí uma breve olhadinha me fez notar que ele estava _brincando comigo_.

E por "brincando comigo" eu quero dizer "praticando bullying comigo".

Eu virei a cara e abri meu livro de poções que tinha trazido comigo e comecei a ler o capítulo para a próxima aula. Só que como eu tecnicamente não tinha ido na aula anterior (o que me lembra: **preciso encurralar o professor Slughorn hoje no jantar e explicar porque não pude ir na aula na sexta!**), eu não sabia direito o que fazer. Ou seja: eu só fiquei olhando páginas aleatórias fingindo ler e esperando James se entediar e sair de perto de mim.

O que seria ótimo, se 40 segundos depois da minha ótima atuação de não-incomode-você-não-vê-que-eu-estou-muitissimo-o cupada-com-minhas-tarefas-e-daí-que-eu-não-sei-as- paginas-certas-o-que-vale-é-a-intenção, ele me empurrasse com o braço incrivelmente longo dele e dissesse:

- Ah, qual é, Lily, você sabe que era uma brincadeirinha de leve.

O que eu não sei se aceitava muito bem, apesar de admitir para mim mesma que minha reação tinha sido um pouquinho exagerada e isso não fazia parte dos conformes de Lily 2.0.

Então eu balancei a cabeça e me forcei a sorrir. Mesmo que o meu sorriso parecesse mais uma reação à gases de estomago.

Mas ei, eu tentei.

- Então por que _você _tá aqui sozinho? Você obviamente tem o cheddar que precisa – falei, sem encará-lo e ainda folheando meu livro idiotamente. Fala sério, como eu devia parecer uma panaca. Por que, _por que_, essa criatura ainda estava perto de mim? Ficou bem claro que bem à minha sanidade mental não fez.

- Não sei, queria ficar um pouco sozinho – ele falou, suspirando e ajustando o óculos. Eu olhei pra ele com a sobrancelha arqueada (ou mais ou menos né, nunca fui capaz de arquear a sobrancelha direito) e a boca franzida. Acho que ele entendeu a indireta, porque soltou uma risada nasalada e continuou: - não sozinho, _sozinho_, só... sei lá, longe de todo mundo.

- Hm, entendi. – falei olhando para o lago. O sol agora refletia na água, fazendo uma luz poética bater na margem. Gosto de reflexo de água tanto quanto gosto de sorvete de creme. Isso fez sentido? – É estranho ver você sem o Black. Parece que vocês nasceram grudados.

- Nada a ver, ele tem os negócios dele e eu tenho os meus – ele falou, cruzando as pernas e apoiando os braços atrás do corpo.

-Hm, misterioso – brinquei, fazendo uma cara séria de ator de novela. James franziu o cenho e riu com o nariz. Foi um som bem engraçado de se ouvir.

Naquela hora, eu confesso que me senti bem: eu estava bem munida de quase tudo que a mesa de café oferecia (e até daquilo que ela _não_ oferecia), o sol estava começando a sair esquentando as minhas pernas (que estavam congelando, já que eu simplesmente ignorei o fato de já estarmos quase no outono e saí com a saia e sem meias por baixo), o cheiro do gramado recém cortado completava a paisagem e algum pássaro estava cantando nas profundezas da floresta proibida.

- Você já entrou nela? – perguntei vagamente, tirando os livros do meu colo e esticando as pernas.

- Oi? – Potter falou, mordendo o último sanduíche e guardando o guardanapo de volta no bolso. Ele tossiu um pouco e me olhou com uma cara estranha – entrou em quem?

Eu revirei os olhos e passei a garrafa de suco para ele. Ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas aceitou. Deu dois goles e depois me devolveu com um "obrigado" baixo e desconfiado.

- A floresta proibida, besta – respondi, apontando para a linha das árvores que agora farfalhavam com o vento leve.

- Ah – ele sorriu, deitando-se no gramado, tirando os óculos e bocejando – Mas é claro que sim. Você nunca foi?

Olhei para os pinheiros piscando preguiçosamente. James com certeza dividia a mesma moleza que eu, porque a mão que segurava os óculos caiu na grama e ele fechou os olhos, o rosto ainda encarando o céu.

Ele tem uma pele legal, reparei. Quer dizer, com o sol batendo assim, dá pra ver que não tem defeito nenhum, tirando uma pequena cicatriz no fim da sobrancelha direita que quase não dá pra ver se você nã...

- Foi ou não foi, Evans? – ele repetiu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Voltei a olhar as árvores rápido e simplesmente ignorando o fato de que eu estava realmente _analisando a pele de James Potter_, fala sério.

- Bem, hm, não.

- Não se preocupe, nós podemos corrigir isso. Eu e Peter estamos pensando em ir lá ainda essa tarde para pegar um pouco de urtiga vermelha... Vamos tentar colocar um pouco nas vassouras do time da Sonserina. Você pode se juntar à nós, se quiser, prometo que te damos crédito quando Torrey sair dançando com as mãos na calça.

- Por mais que me dê prazer imaginar o capitão da Sonserina com as mãos enterradas nas cuecas, Potter, infelizmente não será possível ajudá-lo nessa.

(Oh meu Deus, agora que eu li isso, não acredito como essa frase soou estranha... Vai ver é por isso que James virou o rosto e me encarou com um olho só aberto).

- Oras, mas por que não? Você tem que entrar lá _pelo menos uma vez_, Evans. – falou, voltando a fechar os olhos e cruzando os braços em cima da cabeça por causa da luz. Eu mordi os lábios por falta de resposta e olhei para minhas próprias mãos.

Mesmo com companhia desse naipe, eu acho que seria uma experiência divertida. A questão é, há quanto tempo eu não tenho uma experiência divertida? Eu caí na rotina. Minha vida é parada. Eu sou incrivelmente previsível, a ponto da minha melhor amiga ter que me lembrar constantemente que eu criei uma nova versão de mim mesma para seguir.

Petunia tem razão, eu sou entediante.

Diante do meu silêncio, James descruzou os braços e me olhou curioso, levantando a cabeça da grama.

- Evans – chamou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos – Qual é o problema? Foi algo que eu disse?

Ok, preciso admitir que me surpreendeu o fato dele ter admitido a culpa assim. Quer dizer, levando em consideração que 80% das vezes em que fui me deitar irritada com o mundo Potter tinha algo a ver com isso, foi meio que simpático da parte dele ter perguntado o que tinha de errado.

Tudo estava errado! O mundo estava errado. Minha família e suas decisões estavam erradas. Minha presença nas aulas estavam erradas. Meu comportamento estava errado. Até o clima estava todo errado!

Malditos hormônios, por que confundem a cabeça de uma garota assim?

- Não é nada, estou irritada com tudo hoje – falei, encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore. James soltou outro barulho nasalado e virei a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele me observava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas (bastardo! Ele tinha a habilidade) e colocava os óculos de volta no rosto.

- Com tudo ou com alguma razão em particular? – falou, sentando-se direito. – Porque vou te contar, falando como alguém que tem dias em que poderia explodir Hogwarts inteira, posso te afirmar que você parece estar irritada com motivo. Você se importa de eu perguntar o que é, ou você encararia isso como uma afronta pessoal?

Eu o encarei e depois olhei para o castelo atrás de nós. A essa hora Marlene estaria provavelmente acordando. Será que ela repararia na cama vazia da amiga? Ou correria direto para a mesa do café?

Potter continuou me encarando imóvel. Quer saber? Eu pensei, naquela hora, que aquilo não poderia ser tão ruim. Na verdade, ia ser bom ouvir a opinião de uma pessoa alheia aos meus problemas. Eu até poderia prever o que Lene e Emme iriam dizer. "Ah Lily, pelo amor de Deus, você deixa sua irmã idiota te abalar assim", essa seria Marlene. Apesar de estar profundamente chateada com Petunia, eu não estava afim de ouvir alguém falando mal dela no momento. "Lils, porque você não manda uma carta para sua irmã e tenta esclarecer as coisas?" diria Emmeline. Outra coisa que não me agradava, precisar falar com Petunia para receber uma (muito provável) resposta com diversas sinônimos para aberração.

E sabe o que mais? A manhã estava sendo (relativamente) agradável, e nada de ruim tinha acontecido (até aquela hora). E, bem, eu estaria me enganando se eu dissesse que não estava gostando da companhia de James ali. Ele era uma pessoa fácil de lidar, e isso era bom, não era?

Então suspirei fundo e lhe entreguei a carta que a minha mãe tinha me mandado. Cruzei os dedos para não me arrepender disso e esperei que ele a lesse. Contando que tinha mais que algumas poucas linhas, não deveria demorar muito, mas ele deve ter a lido duas vezes, porque só falou depois de 5 longos minutos (minutos esses que eu gastei bebendo todo o suco de abóbora).

- Bom – ele falou, me devolvendo a carta e me olhando por cima das lentes dos óculos – Não que eu despreze o seu sofrimento, mas... o que é que tem se sua irmã vai casar?

Eu joguei o cabelo todo de um lado para esconder o rosto antes de responder. Era um assunto muito pessoal e eu preferia não ter que olhar na cara dele ao explicar.

- É que ela conheceu esse cara há três meses. De verdade. E hm, acho que ela não está grávida nem nada. Ela só quer realmente sair da família e começar uma nova com esse, hãn, rapaz.

- Hm, entendi. E ele é ruim? Quer dizer, ele não a trata bem?

- Não exatamente – respondi levantando os joelhos e apoiando minha cabeça neles. Esse era um assunto que me cansava emociona e fisicamente – Eu acho que ele gosta bastante dela. É, hm, de mim que ele... que ele não gosta.

Potter fez um barulho com a garganta que eu interpretei como incredibilidade.

- Como assim? Impossível. Porque sua irmã casaria com alguém que não gosta de você? – e arrumando os óculos no rosto, completou: - E calma, como você pode ter certeza que ele não gosta de você?

- Bom, eu meio que ouvi Tunia perguntando se ele tinha gostado da minha família e o que ele achava de mim, e... (- engoli em seco porque meio que não queria contar aquilo pra ele, mas já estava muito dentro da história para mudar de ideia -) ele respondeu dizendo que eu "_não tinha nada de interessante_". – contei, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- _O que?_ – James falou, um pouco mais rápido do que eu esperava. – Evans, você é uma das pessoas mais interessantes que eu conheço. E eu nem a conheço direito, veja bem.

Eu levantei a cabeça e o olhei meio desconfiada. Mas quando ele não fez nada além de me encarar sério, eu não pude evitar corar loucamente.

-Hm, obrigada, eu acho. – escondi meu rosto atrás do cabelo de novo – Você...ham, você também é interessante – completei envergonhadamente.

Mas ele só riu e sentou-se mais relaxado.

Bom, vou ser bem sincera e dizer que os próximos vinte minutos _não foram_ muito interessantes. Nós literalmente ficamos algum tempo em silêncio (mas não foi constrangedor, acredite ou não, porque aquele pássaro que cantava na floresta agora havia se mudado para uma das árvores próximas e nós ficamos o escutando por alguns minutos) até que James começou um assunto sobre os habitantes de Hogsmeade e se eles se irritavam com os estudantes de Hogwarts o tempo todo (minha opinião: Sim, porque os alunos do terceiro ano sabiam irritar qualquer um com seus gritinhos de animação e excitação de primeira saída. Opinão do James: Não, porque eles dependiam do dinheiro que citados estudantes gastavam com bombas de bosta e chocolates mentolados). O assunto foi se desenrolando (concordamos em discordar) até que em algum ponto chegamos à (arg) transfiguração.

- É fácil Evans, eu te disse. Você precisa esvaziar a sua mente. Você tem que se concentrar no que realmente quer. Você quer um fósforo? Tem que visualizar apenas o fósforo. Quer uma lâmpada, tem que visualizar só a lâmpada.

-Hunf, pra você é fácil falar, você tira nota máxima nessa matéria mesmo antes de entrar em Hogwarts.

- Ei, o que você quer dizer com isso? Fique sabendo que meus pais sempre cumpriram a lei e nunca me deixaram utilizar suas varinhas antes de eu conseguir a minha própria, ok? A não ser aquela vez em que eu sem querer explodi o...

- Você _entendeu_, Potter. Você é bom nisso. Eu não sou, vamos seguir em frente com as nossas vidas e fingir que isso não acontece, ok?

Ele me olhou com a cabeça tombada para a esquerda e franziu os lábios.

Muito bem, caros leitores, é aqui que essa porcaria desandou. Até agora, veja como tudo estava funcionando. Eu até poderia considerar ser amigo desse traste se tudo acabasse nesse ponto e eu levantasse _nessa hora_ para voltar ao salão principal.

Ah, como eu fui tola.

- Não, não, olha, eu te mostro como é fácil – Potter falou, balançando a cabeça e procurando a varinha nos bolsos da calça jeans que usava – Aqui, veja bem, vou conjurar um copo. Preste atenção como é fácil – explicou, levantando a varinha na minha frente e falando lentamente: - _Vitrum_ _Con..._ Epa, espera essa n...

Mas era tarde demais. A varinha tinha se transformado em um grande balão de sapo. Por alguns segundos eu não entendi direito, achei que ele simplesmente tinha errado o feitiço. Mas então o sapo-balão veio flutuando até a minha frente e se esvaziou com um enorme jato de água na minha cabeça.

Eu abri a boca para gritar, mas nenhum som saiu. Em vez disso, fiquei ali com a boca aberta, o cabelo e as roupas _encharcadas_ como se eu tivesse sido pega por uma tempestade ao invés de ter sofrido uma das pegadinhas de James Potter.

Eu levantei a cabeça e o olhei nos olhos. Tenho certeza que eles estariam soltando raios se eu soubesse como fazer isso.

Potter estava indeciso entre uma cara de espanto e um sorriso, mas assim que ele me viu ficando cada vez mais vermelha (imagino), o sorriso morreu completamente em seu rosto.

- Merlin, o qu...

- Potter, eu até estava gostando de você – falei entre dentes, com medo de que se eu abrisse a boca mais um pouco, toda minha educação iria pro ralo – Erro fatal, não é mesmo? Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo até... Ugh, não acredito que me _abri _desse jeito...quer saber, Potter, vá pro inferno – completei, juntando minhas coisas rapidamente e me levantando mais rápido ainda. Agora o vento que parecia tão suave estava batendo na minha blusa molhada fazendo meus ossos parecerem de gelo. Uma sensação horrível.

- Evans, espera, juro que não foi a intenção, foi brincadeira e ... – ele começou, se levantando rápido também, e tentando me seguir. Digo tentando porque puxei a varinha do bolso de trás e apontei para seus pés. Nem precisei falar em voz alta, duas enormes cordas se materializaram e amarraram seus pés em questão de segundos. Ele caiu como uma árvore velha, e eu adoraria parar um pouco para apreciar meu trabalho, mas minha raiva subia rapidamente à raiz encharcada dos meus cabelos, então corri o mais rápido que pude até o castelo.

Não parei para cumprimentar Nick Quase Sem Cabeça ("_Ah, olá Srta. Evans... belo dia para... você entrou no lago, Srta. Evans?"), _nem quando Alice e Remus passaram por mim com o planejamento dos monitores para o mês e me encararam confusos. Não parei nem quando Greg Davies passou correndo em direção ao salão principal, usando uma calça que ressaltava hm, as melhores partes. Não senhores, fui direto para o sétimo andar, onde entrei tão furiosa pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda que quase derrubei um primeiranista (o coitado pulou para trás no último segundo). Subi as escadas do dormitório feminino com igual fúria e bati a porta tão forte que se tivesse alguém dormindo (ou alguém no quarto, de qualquer jeito), eu sei que teria ouvido umas poucas e boas. Mas todas as camas estavam vazias, imagino que todas tenham ido tomar seus cafés tranquilas, ou no mínimo foram aproveitar esse dia de sol, antes que a Inglaterra comece a agir como _Inglaterra_ e fique cinzenta novamente.

Então tirei todas as minhas roupas molhadas e larguei ali mesmo, no chão do dormitório, como forma de protesto para todas aquelas que disseram que James tinha _amadurecido_ durante o verão.

Argh.

Agora aqui estou eu, depois de um longo banho, com direito a muitos gritos agoniados e xingamentos concretos embaixo do chuveiro, enrolada na maior toalha que consegui encontrar (precisei dar três voltas no corpo) e com a raiva um pouco contida.

Passei os últimos 90 minutos divididos entre esse banho bem demorado e agoniado e escrevendo no diário sentada no banco de toalhas, então acho que Lene já deve ter ouvido o que aconteceu e deve ter vindo aqui me confortar (Hm, quer dizer, já é meio dia. Uma hora elas vão ter que voltar para o quarto, não é?)

Sim, é isso, vou fechar esse diário e ir me enroscar na cama de Marlene enquanto ela seca meus cabelos e diz que eu estava certa o tempo todo e que nunca deveria ter duvidado de mim. Sabe, talvez Emme também venha, eu sei que ela odeia entrar na sala da Grifinória, mas acho que ela fará uma exceção para pedir perdão à sua melhor amiga que foi a única que enxergou a verdade...

* * *

><p><strong>Um pouco mais tarde,<br>Dormitório feminino do 7ºano**

Não acredito que já são duas horas da tarde e ninguém ainda veio ver se eu estou bem.

Quer dizer, pelo que todos sabemos, eu poderia ter me enforcado com meus próprios cabelos no chuveiro.

Que tipo de amigas eu tenho?

* * *

><p><strong>Mais tarde,<strong>

**Ainda no dormitório**

**5 MOTIVOS PARA NUNCA PERDOAR JAMES POTTER**

**1 – **Ele é um atleta metido. Quer dizer, quem é que anda pra cima e pra baixo com um pomo de ouro, hein? Eu vou dizer, atletas metidos é que andam.

**2 – **Ele tem mal gosto para comida. Quem ele quer enganar com seus sanduíches de cheddar? Eu fingi não notar, mas eu _sei_ que tinha mostarda neles. Eu sei, Potter, e EU ME IMPORTO!

**3 – **Eu me abri pra ele e ele não se emocionou com a minha história. Tudo bem que eu não contei a história toda, mas graças a tarde de hoje, isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. Ou nunca.

**4** – Ele é um sabichão imbecil. E daí, Potter, que você consegue conjurar copos e besourões e eu não? Ah, _por favor, _supere isso.

**5** – Eu podia ter ficado bem doente. Toda aquela água num cabelo que já sofreu o suficiente para a vida toda? Que perigo a se correr. Que perigo.

**5 MOTIVOS PARA PERDOAR JAMES POTTER**

1 - ?

2 - ?

3 - ...

4 - ...

5 – aham.

Conclusão: _Resultados auto-explicativos. _

(PS: quem é que _eu_ estou querendo enganar, a mostarda ficou boa no sanduíche).

* * *

><p><strong>Beeem mais tarde<strong>

**Dormitório feminino do 7º ano**

Ops, eu acabei de dormir por três horas?

Sim, dormi.

E para ser sincera, só acordei porque Marlene e Alice estavam cantando e ouvindo _Os Animagos_ sem consideração alheia. E num volume bem alto, devo acrescentar.

- Por Tritão, _calem a boca_ – falei, jogando um travesseiro na direção do som, mas ele bateu na cortina da minha cama e caiu lentamente no chão.

Por um segundo, tudo ficou realmente silencioso. Tão silencioso que até _eu_ estranhei que elas tivessem me obedecido. Isso nunca acontece.

Mas então tudo se explicou quando Lene abriu as cortinas tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo para _entender_ o que é que estava acontecendo. Eu acho que gritei tão alto que até Hagrid ouviu. Porque elas são tão maldosas e simplesmente ignoram o fato do meu coraçãozinho ser frágil e precisar de cuidados especiais (tipo não ser assustado a cada 20 minutos)?

Ninguém me respeita nessa escola.

- Bom dia, minha querida florzinha – Alice disse, ligando a música de novo, mas num volume consideravelmente mais baixo.

- Lily Christine Evans, você dormiu durante a tarde toda de toalhas e cabelo molhado? – Marlene apontou enquanto jogava-se no pé da minha cama empurrando minhas pernas com os pés.

- Ai não, eu esqueci de secar – choraminguei, procurando um espelhinho de mão e uma escova que eu deixava na mesinha de cabeceira desesperadamente.

- Não faz nada! Juro pra você que tá bonito – ela falou, me chutando (um pouco mais forte, do que deveria, devo acrescentar) na barriga. – tá ondulado. Do jeito que você sempre quis!

Revirei os olhos, mas fiquei feliz por dentro. Claro que não ia demonstrar essa felicidade, não posso agradar Marlene tanto assim, mas discretamente deixei a escova na mesinha e me sentei direito.

- A que devo a honra da interrupção do meu sono?

- Deixa para dormir de noite, você vai perder o campeonato de Snap Explosivo lá na sala comunal – Lice falou distraidamente, passando o mesmo batom umas trezentas vezes no lábio inferior.

Eu a olhei fazer caretas e mandar beijo para o espelhinho que segurava por uns dois minutos, até que o meu silêncio foi notado (não por Lene,que cantava o refrão da música de olhos fechados) e Alice,parecendo um pouco envergonhada, guardou rapidamente o batom no bolso da calça e jogou o espelho em cima da própria cama.

**-** Então – ela falou, batendo palmas rápido – Snap Explosivo, vocês vão?

Revirei os olhos teatralmente e empurrei Lene com o joelho.

- Vocês já jantaram? Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Ainda não, vou depois do campeonato – Lice respondeu, parando na porta – E aí, última chance.

Marlene olhou para mim com um sorrisinho cúmplice que provava que ela pensara o mesmo que eu. Eu tossi formalmente antes de dizer:

- Alice... por acaso Frank Longbottom vai participar desse torneio?

Ela ficou alguns segundos me encarando. Depois o que pareceu ser todo sangue de seu corpo subiu ao rosto e ela revirou os olhos com um grunhido. Marlene e eu caímos na risada antes mesmo dela responder, com um tom ofendido.

- Nã...vocês, arg. Querem saber? Fiquem aí, eu não me importo. Eu vou praticar minhas habilidades sociais.

- Ah é? Use proteção praticando suas habilidades sociais, Lice, eu não quero ser tia com essa tenra idade! – Lene gritou quando Alice fechou a porta com um baque alto.

Eu ri mais um pouco, apoiando a cabeça na cabeceira, até que recebi uma travesseirada na cara.

- Dá licença? – reclamei, olhando-a indignada e tirando o cabelo que voou nos meus olhos no processo.

- Não me venha com essa de "_dá licença_", Evans – ela falou, sentando-se direito e esticando as duas pernas. – Você quer me explicar porque foi que James Potter entrou no refeitório esbaforido durante o almoço e me pediu para conversar com você?

Eu olhei para a porta de madeira do dormitório. Lá embaixo, dava pra ouvir um barulho alto seguido de algumas risadas, o que comprovava que alguém já tinha perdido uma partida de Snap. Aqui em cima, no entanto, tudo estava relativamente calmo. As camas estavam desarrumadas, mas não de uma maneira perturbante. Daquela maneira _domingo-de-tarde-e-eu-estou-com-preguiça-de-existi r_. Tenho certeza que o dormitório masculino estava um milhão de vezes pior. A música das meninas ainda tocava suavemente, uma música mais calma agora. Eu não a reconhecia porque não tinha a oportunidade de ouvir a RRB durante as férias de verão (e aqui só conseguíamos ouvir quando usávamos o feitiço da agulha de disco – os nossos rádios não funcionavam). Marlene tinha me dado um aparelho de rádio bruxo no meu aniversário do ano passado, mas ele caiu no chão e quebrou antes mesmo de eu voltar para casa.

Lene me encarava esperando uma resposta, muito embora seu sorriso fizesse parecer que ela já sabia qual seria.

- O maldito foi falar com você, não foi? E por acaso ele falou o que fez?

- É o que eu estou perguntando – respondeu, mas notei que ela não negou.

Cruzei os braços e contei tudo – desde o comecinho. Desde a carta da minha mãe ("Guarda isso, voltamos aí depois", ela disse), à mesa de café, passando por James e seu sanduiche de cheddar e como ele, não satisfeito com a conversa legal que estávamos tendo, resolveu que era uma boa hora de me fazer ficar gripada.

Marlene foi uma boa ouvinte, na verdade. Fez "ah"s e "oh"s nas horas certas e quando eu cheguei na parte da varinha falsa, ela até soltou um "não acredito!". Eu podia jurar que ela ia ficar do lado de Potter, mas parece que sua sanidade mental retorna ocasionalmente.

- E bom. Será que podemos concordar que ele nunca ficou mais maduro? – terminei, piscando os olhos várias vezes. Ela cruzou as pernas e mordeu o lábio.

- Poxa Lils, ele realmente parecia... quer dizer, se você soubesse o quanto ele..

Mas apesar de eu ter dado espaço, ela não continuou. Levantou rapidinho da minha cama murmurando coisas que eu não entendi, e se olhou no espelho do lado de sua cama.

- Escuta, vou descendo... preciso falar com a hm, Alice sobre o... trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas. Se troca rápido que eu estou ficando com fome – falou, indo até a porta com uma última olhada para arrumar o cabelo.

Não me convenceu. Não me convenceu nadinha.

Mas eu também estava ficando com fome, então deixei pra lá e fui até o malão me arrumar.

Bom saber que as coisas estão finalmente voltando ao normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda domingo, <strong>

**Mesa da Grifinória, Salão Principal**

Fala sério, o que uma garota tem que fazer aqui para ser respeitada?

Será que as pessoas não notam quando elas estão sendo _ignoradas?_

Arg, não há necessidade de ficar puxando o meu prato, que saco.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda domingo (hoje o dia está longuíssimo) <strong>

**Ainda na mesa, blá blá blá**

Eu juro que vou ser obrigada a azará-lo.

Eu juro qu...

AH! O Professor Slughorn! Preciso falar com ele!

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo...ainda.<strong>

**Dormitório feminino do 7º ano**

Só uma breve nota para terminar o dia:

O Slughorn é um velho festeiro, é sim.

Assim que eu o avistei saindo da mesa dos professores, corri ao seu encontro. Não que eu estivesse tão desesperada assim para falar com ele, mas qualquer oportunidade que eu tivesse para largar o Sr. "Ei-Evans-Para-Com-Isso" falando sozinho e escapasse deveria ser aproveitada. Olhei para trás quando estava no meio do caminho, e fiquei feliz em constatar que não tinha sido seguida.

Pelo menos a criatura sabia respeitar a privacidade, apesar de não levar tão a sério a questão do perímetro pessoal na hora do jantar.

- Ah! Srta. Evans! Como está? Senti sua falta na aula de sexta. – Slughorn falou, arrumando as vestes por cima da barriga quando eu me aproximei.

- Hm, é, sobre isso, professor... – comecei, apesar de agora eu tinha consciência de que não tinha planejado nenhuma desculpa (essas coisas precisam ser treinadas com antecedência! Eu não tenho a habilidade de mentir descaradamente para um professor sem precisar parar para respirar por uns 10 minutos depois) – eu... bom, é que eu...

- Não se preocupe – ele me cortou, fazendo-me parar de falar na mesma hora – a Srta. McKinnon me informou do...hm, problema.

- Ela... ela informou? – perguntei duvidosa. Se eu pudesse arquear a sobrancelha, acredite, estaria fazendo isso agorinha. – Espere um pouco, o que foi que ela disse?

Ele pareceu bem constrangido quando respondeu:

- Bem... a senhorita sabe. As cólicas.

Vou confessar que por um momento ali eu só conseguia pensar na genialidade de Lene. Cólicas, é _claro_. Porque é uma razão plausível de uma garota faltar – uma razão que os homens em geral se sentem muito constrangidos de pedir detalhes. É isso que eu deveria ter pensado desde o começo.

- Ah sim. Hum, é, muitas cólicas – falei, quase sorrindo. Mas aí lembrei que deveria parecer sofrendo, e me forcei a pensar em coisas tristes, como aquele livro que eu li uma vez com o cachorrinho que morria – É, foi bem ruim mesmo. Obrigada por compreender, Professor.

- Certo, certo. Se for só isso...

Eu concordei (ainda com a minha cara de tristeza) e acenei com a cabeça. Mas quando eu estava me virando de volta para a mesa, ele se pronunciou uma última vez.

- Ah, Srta. Evans, mais uma coisinha. Na próxima quinta, estarei oferecendo um jantarzinho para meus melhores alunos. Uma coisinha simples, só para iniciarmos esse ano letivo de uma maneira agradável. Posso contar com a sua presença?

E bem, o que é que eu iria fazer? Os jantares do Slughorn costumam ser chatos pacas. E de simples não têm nada. O último tinha uns quatro elfos domésticos servindo os convidados. Ele gostava se exibir (e o pior, exibir a _nós_, ele também sempre trazia alguém do ministério, ou alguém com um título importante e ficava todo "Bem, Sr. Barnes, a Srta. Evans aqui sabe realizar um antídoto perfeito para a poção de bile ácido, claro, com a minha supervisão, ela poderia..." e blá blá blá.). Mas o homem tinha acabado de me perdoar por faltar à primeira aula do semestre. Não é uma coisa que se pode esquecer, não é?

Por isso eu me segurei para não revirar os olhos e só murmurei um:

- Sim, é claro, Professor.

No que ele respondeu antes de se virar:

- Bom, bom. Ah, o Sr. Potter está vindo aqui em nossa direção. Avise-o que é bem vindo também, por favor? Obrigado, Srta. Evans.

E saiu pela porta do salão, a barriga balançando e a capa farfalhando.

Não, _é claro_ que eu não avisei Potter que ele era bem vindo. Eu nem sequer me virei para olhá-lo. Eu esperei Slughorn sair na direção oposta e desatei para o outro lado. Se Potter veio atrás de mim, não saberia responder. Eu andei depressinha para a sala comunal, e só quando eu estava no meio da escada para o dormitório é que lembrei que larguei Lene lá na mesa da Grifinória.

Ah bem, ela sabe o caminho de volta, não sabe?

Não que ela estivesse prestando atenção em mim com Greg Davies ali, na mesa da frente, com o cabelo arrepiado e os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos. 


End file.
